Vampiresas de Konoha
by Roger4612
Summary: Sakura e Ino se encuentran para una noche de placer, pero Ino esconde un secreto. Una sombra se abalanza sobre la Hoja.Hay mucho lemmon, heterosexual y un poco de yuri. Denle una oportunidad y dejen reviews. LLEGÓ EL ULTIMO CAPÍTULO.
1. Chapter 1

**VAMPIROS**

El fic esta hecho con el ùnico proposito de entretener sin ànimo de lucro. "Naruto" no me pertenece. Advierto que hay mucho lemmon. Mientras màs reviews dejen, màs capitulos harè. Igual tengo pensado hacer por lo menos cinco.

**CAPITULO 1:**

Sakura llegò a la casa de Ino a la medianoche. La Yamanaka la recibiò con una botella de vino y una bandeja de deliciosos mariscos. Mientras la pelirrosa admiraba la diversidad de flores que decoraban la casa de su amiga, esta se deslizò agilmente hasta quedar sobre las piernas de la pelirrosa. Sakura fijò su atencion en la chica y se llevò su copa a los labios. Los dedos de la rubia se colaron debajo de la falda de la Haruno hasta llegar a su feminidad. La pelirrosa sonriò y se acercò a su compañera. Ambas se besaron sensualmente mientras se tocaban los pechos y las colas. Sakura se arrojò con la rubia al piso, quedando por debajo de ella. Ino se sacò la blusa e hizo lo mismo con la ropa de su amante. Se moviò con suavidad por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta meterse en la entrepierna. Al ecxitarse, la pelirrosa abriò aùn màs las piernas. La Yamanaka comenzò lamiendo las piernas de su compañera hasta llegar a la intimidad, donde se hizò un festìn. Sakura se contorsionaba de gusto y empujò màs la cabeza de la rubia entre sus piernas. La lengua de Ino se deslizaba con suavidad saliendo y entrando de la intimidad de su amiga.

Finalmente, la rubia se tirò a un lado de la pelirrosa sonriendo ampliamente.

-Agh Ino…estos encuentros…cada vez me gustan màs-jadeò la Haruno.

-A mì igual…pero sabes, podemos tener aùn màs placer…-

-¿Cómo?-

-veras…-la rubia comenzò a subir por el torso de su compañera dejando una estela de besos. El calor en la habitacion aumentò…

-existen formas ùnicas de disfrutar de un amante que yo puedo enseñarte-explicò la Yamanaka, mientras uno de sus dedos volvìa a la carga contra la feminidad de Sakura.

-dime…-pidiò la pelirrosa, cada vez màs ecxitada. El sudor de su amiga le impregnaba piernas, brazos y pechos. Cerrò los ojos, y pasò su mano por la intimidad de su amante.

-digamos que…hay amantes que merecen ser degustados…-

Entonces, unos punzantes colmillos asomaron de la comisura de los labios de Ino, quien se acercò cada vez màs a Sakura…

-Ino…hasme disfruta…-

-oh querida amiga, gozaras como nunca.- Y la mordiò.

La Haruno gimiò y abriò los ojos como platos. Comenzò a sentir un terrible pànico¿Qué le estaba haciendo su amiga?

Sintiò un liquido caliente que le machaba un pecho…¡Sangre! Su sangre. Se deseperò; tenìa que salir de allì, pero entonces…un increible flujo de goze la paralisò…era un placer indescriptible. Se dejò estar, mientras Ino bebìa de su sangre.

-comeme Ino, hazme lo que desees-

-Sakura no seas tonta; tu vas a ser mi compañera. Disfrutaras los placeres de ser una vampiresa conmigo.-

De pronto, una extraña sensaciòn surgiò del interior de la pelirrosa…un nuevo poder…

Con un grito feroz, Sakura abriò los dientes dejando ver dos afilados colmillos.

-perfecto…-murmurò Ino. Y obsevò el ansìa que surgìa en los ojos de su amiga

-¿Tienes sed? Adelante…- susurrò y le mostrò el cuello.

La nueva vampiresa tumbò a su acompañante, quien se reìa vistosamente y no ofrecìa la menor resitencia.

Sakura hundiò prfundamente los colmillos en la piel de Ino, haciendo que reemplazace su risa por una mueca de dolor y placer. La Haruno comenzò a alimentarse, mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

Bajò la luz de la luna,ambos cuerpos se entremezclaron en una extraña danza de placer.


	2. fontfontCapitulo 2fontfont

Acà va el segundo capi, espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfrutan Sakura e Ino XDDD Advierto que el contenido eròtico es MUY explicito, asì que como ya lo saben no esperò reviews qujandose de que quedaron traumados/as XDDDD

Naruto no me pertenece y esta historia esta hecha sin ànimo de lucro.

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡Màs por favor!-

Un nuevo plato vacìo se sumò a la notable pila que el joven ninja rubio habìa estado acumulando con el pasar de las horas.

La noche era calida y estaba adornada por la grandiocidad de la luna llena. Casi sin ruidos en la calle, los sonidos que Naruto provocaba al comer se sentìan bastante.

-eres un asqueroso. Deberìas comer màs lento-le reprochò la joven que atendìa "Ichiraku ramen". No entedìa como aquel joven podìa comer tanto, pero ella,claro, no pensaba quejarse, puesto que por una vez en bastante tiempo Naruto Uzumaki habìa ido a Ichiraku con dinero, obtenìdo de una de sus ùltimas misiones.

Mientras el jinchuriki estaba por acabar de vuelta con otra raciòn, una joven entrò al negociò.

Mint (el nombre de la joven que atendìa Ichiraku) conocìa a la muchacha de vista: era Sakura Haruno.

La kunoichi pelirrosa se sentò sigilosamente al lado del Uzumaki, quien al darse cuenta de su presencia, se alejò un momento del plato.

-oh, hola Sakura-saludò antes de terminar la comida.

-Naruto, estaba pensando…-sonrìo su amiga. Se acercò al shinbi y le susurrò algo al oìdo.

De repente, el joven se quedò tieso con los ojos como platos. Apoyò suavemente el recipiente junto con los otros y se levantò de su asiento.

-¿No quieres màs Naruto?-preguntò Mint.

El joven la mirò con una amplia sonrisa cruzando su rostro. Negò con la cabeza y saliò del local. Sakura se girò para verla antes de seguir al Uzumaki.

La joven encargada habìa quedado estupefacta ¿Què era eso que viò en los ojos de la pelirrosa? Era como un gran deseo, un deseo que parecìa ir màs allà de lo sexual…

Parecìa…parecìa…parcìa como si quisiece devorar a Naruto**.**

-bueno, parece qu esos dos tendràn una noche muy caliente hoy-bromeò en un intento de hacer fluir los nervios. Pero no lo consiguiò.

A pesar de la calidez de la noche, la chica no pudo evitar sentir un frìo que le recorriò la columna.

…

Los jovenes estaban a las puertas del apartamento de Sakura cuandouno de ellos(Naruto) tomò a la otra por los brazos, la empujò contra la pared màs cercana y la besò profundamente. La pelirrosa le correspondiò el beso y pasò sus habilidosos dedos por entre los cabellos rubios del chico. Estuvieron juntos hasta que la chica se corrìo para atrás sonriendo apliamente.

-Sakura…-jadeò Naruto-no sabes lo que e esperado este momento. Por fin vas a ser mìa-

-vamos, entremos a mi apartamento y podras hacerme lo que quieras-

Acto seguido, ambos ingresaron a la casa de la chica.

La Haruno guiò a su nuevo amante hasta una habitaciòn donde habìa un sofà y una figura conocida para Naruto.

-¿Ino?-se sorprendiò el chico.

-claro-susurrò sensualmente Sakura-mientras màs, mejor.

El shinobi evidentemente estaba de acuerdo, puesto que se recostò en el sofà, con la Haruno adelante y su amiga rubia detràs.

La Yamanka comenzò a quitarle la chaqueta, mientras la pelirrosa le habrìa la bragueta.

La rubia se besò desde atrás con el chico, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello.

Sakura se relamìa de gusto, ahora que estaba cerca de liberar su presa. Despasio, le bajò el calzoncillo…

Ante la perspectiva de la virilidad, la pelirrosa abriò la boca y comenzò a chupar. El flujo de placer que le llegò a Naruto fue indescritible. Con un gesto perezoso, se sacò la camisa y comensò a acariciar los pechos de Ino, quien se habìa colocado a un costado para ofrecercelos. Con la mano libre, acariciaba la cabeza de Sakura.

La Yamanaka comprendiò que Naruto estaba cerca del estado al que querìan inducirlo, por lo que obligò a Sakura a alejarse de su masculinidad. Con agilidad felina, se sacò la falda y dejò que el chico le sacase la ropa interior.

Sonriendo como una loba, se colocò en cuatro patas frente al muchacho.

La joven aguardò unos segundos hasta que llegò la primer penetraciòn. Lanzò un fuerte suspiro de placer, que ecxitò a Naruto. Las embestidas comenzaron lentamente a potenciarse.

-si…eso…vamos Naruto…tù…hasme disfrutar…eres mi macho-

Mientras el Uzumaki se perdìa en un erotico mundo de fantasìas y placer, Sakura se colocò detrás de èl. Comenzò besando suavemente su cuello y cuando se diò cuenta de que estaba en la culmine de la excitaciòn, lo mordiò.

El rubio no hizo caso. Estaba disfrutando demasiado del coito con la Yamanaka. La pelirrosa empezò a alimentarse y de vez en cuando jadeaba al oìdo del chico, para hacerlo disfrutar màs. Pronto, un fino hilo de sangre bajaba de la espalda de Naruto. La Haruno, perezosa, se lo bebiò con la punta de la lengua.

-espera, dejame un poco a mì-sonriò Ino.

Su amiga se apartò del cuello del joven con la cara llena de sangre y sonriendo. Mientras la rubia empezaba a beber, ella volviò a disfrutar de la masculinidad de su amante.

Cuando la vampiresa rubia se saciò, ambas se besaron y abrazaron. Calleron envueltas en sus manoseos y perversiones sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto Uzumaki.

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareciò? ¿Les gustò?¿Les ecxitò? Dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Otra vez a la carga XD. Escenas y diálogos pueden contener alto contenido erótico, así que recuerden, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS

Naruto no me pertenece. La historia solo la escribo por entretener.

Xxxxxxxx

**Capítulo 3:**

Sakura e Ino despertaron casi a la vez al dìa siguiente. Ambas estaban empapadas en sudor, pero se sentìan descansadas, debido a la sangre que habìan bebido. Las dos vampiresas se recostaron sobre el torso del aùn incosnciente Naruto.

-vaya…que noche…-jadeò la pelirrosa. Todavìa tenìa restos de la sangre y el sèmen del chico rubio, y con su fina lengua iba recogiendo los valiosos lìquidos.

- ¿Y?¿Como se sintió que te folle Naruto -quiso saber la Haruno. Tenìa los ojos fijos en el techo, igual que su amiga.

-la verdad…delicioso - le contestò la Yamanaka. Ambas se quedaron en silencio. Afuera se habìa largado a llover y el chapoteo de la lluvia contra el techo les llenò los oìdos.

-creo que acerté con el amante que traje¿No?-sonrió Sakura.

-la verdad que sí. Jamás creÍ que un tonto como Naruto me llegase a excitar tanto-concordó Ino.

-Y yo, jamás creí que se la sobaría a Naruto - se riò la pelirrosa.

Otra vez silencio. Ino se puso a observar las flores afrodicìacas que le habìa llevado a su amiga para despertar el instinto sexual de Naruto.

-si…lo de ayer fue realmente delicioso…-susurrò pensativa.

La pelirrosa se acercò a ella y comenzo a chuparle una teta. La rubia se hechò atrás sonriendo mientras su compañera sacaba sus afilados colmillos. La Haruno se abalanzò sobre el cuello de Ino, quien lanzò un ahogado grito de placer…

….

Cuando Naruto ingresò a Ichiraku ramen esa noche, no parecía la misma persona. A demás de presentar una pronunciada pálidez en su piel y un increíble desgano en sus movimientos, uno podía ver a simple vista que no era el mismo de siempres; estaba como…apagado; realmente, parecía que no tenía esa llama que siempre mostraba.

Mint lo notaba y su bolsillo también: el Uzumaki solo había comprado un plato de comida y casi no lo había tocado. Era algo en verdad muy extraño y hasta casi perturbador ¿Qué le pasaba a su mejor cliente?

La joven no lo comprendía hasta que de pronto un recuerdo cercano se activó en su mente: la inquietante mirada de cierta chica con la que el joven shinobi se había ido del restaurante hacía dos días. Su mente lanzó una hipotesis que parecía adecuada: decepción amorosa. Si, claro, eso era.

Mint tardó pocos segundos en darse cuenta de que se le había presentado la oportunidad de hacer algo que siempre había querido.

-Naruto,¿Podrías cuidarme el restaurante un momento?-

El joven asintió sin fuerza. En el estado en el que se encontraba, Mint no creía que fuese a robar ramen.

La chica cruzó una puerta que estaba al final de la cocina y que daba a su casa. Fue hasta su habitación y comenzó a perfumarse y a maquillarse¿Cambiarse la ropa? No, no había tiempo. Así estaba bien. Uno de sus sueños más profundos por fin podía hacerse realidad y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La verdad, es que siempre se había sentido atraída por Naruto, tanto por su físico como por su personalidad. Jamás se había atrevido a confesarlo, porque la verdad es que tenía miedo de que la rechazace y entonces su ilusión se hubiese desvanecido; pero esta vez era distinto. Naruto estaba visiblemente depresivo y seguro aceptaría cualquier consuelo.

Con firme determinación, la chica camino hasta el umbral que daba al restaurante. Tomó aire y entró.

El local se encontraba desierto. Sobre el mostrador, Naruto había dejado el dinero correspondiente sumado a una interesante propina(otra cosa rara en él).

Mint se quedó unos segundos pasmada hasta que reaccionó y comprendió que el shinobi no debía de haberse ido muy lejos.

Sin embargo, cuando salió a la calle, esta estaba totalmente desierta.

La joven miró en todas las direcciones, pero no había ni rastro del Uzumaki. Pensó en buscarlo, pero lo más probable era que se hubiese ido saltando tejados. A fin de cuentas, era un ninja.

Resignada, Mint decidió que lo mejor sería volver al restaurante.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar al local, se detuvo en seco y contuvo la respiración: había una figura masculina de cabellos negros frente a ella. Una figura que era conocida por toda la Aldea y que la joven creyó que no volvería a ver.

-No puede ser…tú…-

Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, el chico la tomó por los brazos y la besó.

La joven se quedó por un momento como aturdida, pero terminó correspondiéndole el beso. Ella no era una chica fácil. Era exigente con la elección de sus amantes o novios y siempre que iba a alguna fiesta se cuidaba de no tomar mucho vino o cosas por el estilo, ya que despreciaba la idea de tener sexo inducida por los efectos del alcohol.

Pero esta vez era distinto. No podía resistirse al encanto de aquel conocido joven. Era…era como que tenía un aroma que la atraía irremediablemente hacia él.

Se decidió a dejarse llevar por esa agradable corriente.

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, el joven la llevó al restaurante y la colocó detrás del mostrador, tras lo cual apagó la luz del lugar, creando una atmósfera de intimidad que excitó más a Mint.

Una cálida mano se posó y se deslizó por sus carnes. Mientras la chica experimentaba un lindo cosquilleo, la mano llegó a sus pechos. Sin pudor, el chico apretó su teta izquierda, provocando que la dueña del local exhalase una exclamación de placer.

Con mucho cuidado, comenzó a retirar la ropa de cocinera que cubría el torso de Mint y que tan bien se ceñía a su cuerpo. Se inclinó y la besó delicadamente, cosa que volvió loca a la chica, que pasó su mano por los cabellos negros de su amante.

El chico pasó su húmeda lengua por el torso de la chica hasta llegar a los pechos. Suave y tiernamente, comenzó a succionar y a acariciar las feminidades. Sus manos se movían hábilmente, conocedoras del cuerpo de una mujer, por la espalda desnuda. Pronto llegaron a las caderas. Mientras besaba a la joven, retiró las prendas que le quedaban a esta y él se sacó su túnica.

Posó sus manos en los muslos de la chica con excesiva firmeza. Mint, que comprendió el juego, intentó cerrar las piernas, pero su acompañante se la abrió sin problemas para luego inclinarse en dirección a la intimidad. La mujer tomó la cabeza del muchacho con la mano para forzarlo a acelerar el proceso.

Cuando la lengua entró en contacto con la feminidad, la joven comenzó a arder de deseo. Se sentía más mujer que nunca y deseaba más. Violentamente, le fue retirando los pantalones a el chico.

-hazlo…-jadeaba.

Sintió sus fuerte manos en su cadera y luego la primer embestida.

Un gritó ahogado de placer llenó la habitación.

-sí…así…-

Las embestidas y los gritos se sucedieron a cada vez más velocidad. La chica gozaba como nunca en su vida como el chico la penetraba y la manoseaba. Realmente se había entregado por completo a él y deseaba que la hiciese totalmente suya, disfrutando de todas sus intimidades y de su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento brusco, el chico la puso de espadas a él. Mint sonreía depravadamente ante la perspectiva de lo que vendría.

-realmente…-comenzó el muchacho- …me gustas mucho. Me gustaría devorarte.

-por favor hazlo, soy deliciosa-

De pronto, dos colmillos surgieron de la boca del pelinegro y refulgieron a la luz de la Luna.

-como gustes…-

…

Es todo por ahora XD. Prometo actualizar rápido ¿Les gustó?

¿Quién será el joven misterioso?¿Que sucederá con nuestro depresivo Naruto?¿Y con las lujuriosas vampiresas?

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de "Vampiresas de Konoha" (POR FAVOR, DEJEN REVIEWS)


	4. Chapter 4

Vampiresas de konoha 

Hola, hola, aquí con otro episodio más. Las vampiresas van a tener que rendir cuentas…

Como siempre advierto, alto contenído erótico en diálogos y escenas. ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.

Naruto no me pertenece. Escribo esto para entretener.

…

**Capítulo 4:**

En la cama de Ino, dos figuras se revolcaban. Danzaban una especie de baile del placer del que no querían salir. La mano de Ino atacaba la íntimidad de su compañera pelirrosa, quien gozaba y jadeaba como pocas veces. La rubia la dio vuelta y continuó su trabajo en la íntimidad de su amante.

De pronto, un ruido atravesó la casa entera: alguien tocaba a la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios…?-se preguntó Ino.

-Atiende tú-dijo Sakura, soñolienta-si es alguien guapo, traelo.

La Yamanaka se vistió velozmente con su blusa y su minifalda y corrió hasta quedar bajo el umbral.

Cuando habrió la puerta, una fuerza misteriosa entró en la casa. Una fuerza que impulsó a la kunoichi hasta el suelo de forma violenta e impredecible. Antes de que pudiese levantarse, un ser fuerte la tomó por los brazos, imposibilitandole defenderse con ningun jutsu.

-¿Naruto?

La rubia estuvo unos segundos en silencio…hasta que rompió en carcajadas.

-vaya, parece que realmente te gustó lo de la otra vez. Bueno, si quieres, lo hacemos aquí mismo…

El Uzumaki respondió dandole una sonora bofetada que le dejó marcado el rostro.

-ouch…-susurro Ino-¿Qué te sucede?

El joven la alzó hasta que quedaron frente a frente. La rubia estaba muy despeinada y debío correrse los dorados mechones de la cara para ver el rostro del muchacho.

Estaba desencajado por la ira, los ojos abiertos de par en par y con dos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca…

-ohhhh ya entiendo-dijo Ino, visiblemente aburrida.

Naruto, jadeando y produciendo sonidos incoherenste abrió sus fauces, dejando caer saliva. Era más una bestia que un humano.

-muerdeme si quieres, pero no te satisfacerá. Yo se lo que necesitas- sonrió la chica.

En medio de más jadeos, el rubio pudo por fin artícular palabras:

-!Dime¡-

La mujer hizo gestos desdeñosos con la cabeza

-primero juega un poco conmigo-

La rubia comenzó a sacarle la chaqueta y a besarle la cara. El joven quizó alejarse, pero su interlocutora lo impidió, sujetándolo de la espalda con fuerza.

-Yo soy una vampiresa completa. Nunca podrías vencerme-

La chica decía estas palabras con petulancia, mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello de Naruto y comenzaban a ejercer presión. De la boca de la kunoichi salieron sus propios colmillos, que estaban cada vez más cerca del cuello del Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, en un arranque de violencia, el rubio la tomó del cuello y la subyugó definitivamente.

Atontada por la sorpresa, la vampiresa no pudo hacer nada mientras que el chico le quitaba la blusa.

-No puede ser…-

Comenzaron a llegar las penetraciones. Al ritmo en que Naruto entraba y salía de ella, Ino volvió a reírse.

Cuando finalizaron, ella respiraba entrecortadamente.

-jaja…no puedo…creer…si eres hací siendo medio vampiro…imagina cuando seas uno completo.

El rostro del rubio se aproximó al suyo:

-dime como…como puedo ser un vampiro completo.

Ino sabía lo que el muchacho estaba padeciendo: sus instintos vampíricos habían comenzado a aflorar, pero todavía era medio humano. Ella misma había pasado por eso y por ello había echo que Sakura se convirtiese en un vampiro entero rápido, para que no sufriese.

Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a mostrarse compasiva frente al shinobi.

-Debes beber la sangre de la persona que te convirtió-le informó en tono burlon-fue Sakura, esta en el cuarto.

En menos de un segundo, Ino ya no sintió el peso de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Se incorporó velozmente y fue hasta la habitación.

Naruto estaba frente a una confusa Sakura, que cuando vio a Ino en el umbral, la miró con cara confusa.

-tu lo convertiste-fue la respuesta de Ino a una pregunta que ambas intuían. Hablaba con tono casi aburrido- ahora es tu responsabilidad.

-ya veo…-aceptó Sakura, cerrando los ojos-muy bien Naruto, disfruta de mí.

A continuación, estiró ambos brazos, como ofrecinedose a si misma y espero a el chico, que no se hizo tardar.

De un empujón lanzó a Sakura hacia la cama y pronto estuvo sobre ella. El sudor le caía por el cuerpo y mojaba a la joven vampiresa. Un silencio sepulcrar cubrió la habitación.

Entonces, Naruto gritó secamente y mordió a Sakura en su cuello, provocando que una notable mancha de sangre ensuciase el colchón. La pelirrosa empezó a gemir entrecortadamente de placer y dolor.

Ino, sutilmente , se acercó y mordió a su amante vampiresa en la pierna.

Los tres estuvieron allí durante un rato. Oyendose solamente los sonidos de succión y los jadeos de Sakura.

De pronto, Naruto acarició la feminida de su antigua compañera de equipo. La tomó por los muslo y la penetró.

Ino, que no deseaba quedarse atrás, dejó una estela de besos en la espalda del rubio y luego fue a besar los pechos de la Haruno. El Uzumaki la atrajo hacia sí y se besaron.

Así, los tres se fundieron en un trío.

Se besaban, se manoseaban, se mostraban sus intímidades, intercambiaban frases obscenas y se bebían mutuamente la sangre. Eso no los alimentaba, puesto que los tres eran vamprios, pero les daba placer sexual.

Llegó un punto en que se agotaron y entonces ambas mujeres se posaron a ambos lados de Naruto, bajó sus brazos.

-Naruto…ahora, vamos a divertinos mucho-sonrió Ino.

Los tres estuvieron mirando hacia el techo, sintiendose sucios y agotados, pero también satisfechos y felices.

De repente, un ruido parecido a un trueno sacudió la habitación. Los tres se sentaron velozmente y pudieron ver que una pareja había ingresado.

Era un joven de cabellos oscuros, con el rostro atravesado por una sonrisa. Mint, la joven que atendía en Ichiraku Ramen, estaba frente a él, que la abrazaba por la cintura. La chica también sonreía y mostraba un par de afilados colmillos. Su brazo rodeaba el cuello del muchacho.

Los tres amantes veían al joven pelinegro con los ojos como platos y con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

-No puede ser…-susurró Ino. Y los tres,al unísono, exclamaron:

-¿!SASUKE¡?-

…..

Vaya,vaya, que final ¿verdad?. Cumplí con lo de actualizar rápido, así que espero que ustedes me premien dejando reviews,jeje XD.

¿Qué pasara con Sasuke y su nueva compañera vampírica?¿Y con nuestro trío?

Ya lo descubriran en el próximo episodio de "Vampiresas de Konoha". Recuerden, dejen reviews, XD


	5. Chapter 5

**VAMPIRESAS DE KONOHA**

Holaaaaa XD, se que pasó bastante tiempo, pero ya estoy de vuelta para traerles la continuación de esta historia llena de sexo y sangre. Y ahora, con un nuevo personaje de lujo: nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto y sus elementos y personajes no me pertenecen. Este fic esta echo sin ánimo de ofender.

El contenido erótico de esta historia es muy elevado, ESTAN ADVERTIDOS.

Sin más preámbulo, disfruten su lectura XD y, si no es molestia, dejen REVIEWS, jajaja XD

…

**Capítulo 5:**

Un silencio sepulcral se había instalado en aquella habitación, que hasta hace poco rebosaba de gritos, risas, gemidos y jadeos.

Finalmente, fue la risa de Sasuke la acabó con aquel "hechizo" en el que parecían estar todos sumídos;una carcajada burlona y un poco altanera devolvió al trío a la realidad.

-Sasuke…-susurró Sakura, con los ojos llenos de grata sorpresa.

-No puede ser…-balbuceó Naruto.

Al contemplar los rostros de los amantes, Mint también soltó una carcajada.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Sasuke agachó el rostro.

-ve a cuidar la entrada-le ordenó a la dueña de Ichiraku.

La jovensita lo miró con cara caprichosa, unos instantes, pero terminó accediendo.

Ni Naruto ni sus amantes repararon demasiado en la salida de la chica.

Tanto el Uzumaki como la Haruno comtemplaban embelesados al Uchiha, pero no se atrevían a acercarse, como si temiesen que su antiguo compañero fuese una ilusión que se disipase a la menor alteración.

La cara de Ino, sin embargo, se había convertido en una mascara aterrorizada.

Al darse cuenta de ello, el portador del Sharingan, le preguntó con voz suave:

-¿Qué a caso nos les comentaste nada Ino?-

Las pelirroja y el rubio se giraron para observar a la Yamanaka.

-¿Para que has vuelto?-inquirió la chica con un tono apagado.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Ino?- intercedió Sakura.

¿No era lo que ambas querían?¿Qué volviese Sasuke?¿Por qué quería Ino arruinar todo?

-Solo vine a decir que tengo nuevos planes para esta Aldea-empezó el Uchiha. El semblante de Naruto se puso serio, el de Sakura, incrédulo.

-Mi idea ya no es destruirla. Solo…cambiarla; eh estado pensado y creo que Konoha es la aldea perfecta para iniciar un imperio Vampiro.

La primera en hablar tras semejante anuncio fue Ino:

-Eres un demente, se quién te persigue; has traído la muerte contigo-

-¿De qué está hablando, Sasuke?- quiso saber Naruto.

El Uchiha fijó su mirada en el rostro del joven rubio.

-Naruto, pensé que me darías un recibimiento más acogedor-sonrió

Al Uzumaki no le hizó gracias

-¿Qué te traes entre manos?-inquirió Naruto.

-Pronto lo sabrás.

-No puedo permitir que le traigas un mal a esta aldea.

En el cuarto fue creciendo una palpable tención. Los antiguos compañeros se observaban, intentando descifrarse mutuamente.

-Sasuke…

Sakura fue quién rompió el silencio.

-por favor, te lo suplico Sasuke;quedate conmigo…yo, no soportaría volver a perderte…-

-Entonces, sino quieres perderme, puedes seguirme-

El rostro de la kunoichi se iluminó.

-si me dejas, ire contigo a donde sea. Sere tuya y podrás hacer lo que te plazca conmigo-

Sasuke sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez mostró su par de colmillos.

-No, Sakura-exclamó Ino, pero su amiga ya no la oía. Caminaba como una sonánbula hacia los brazos de su eterno amor no correspondido. El portador del sharingan tomó la barbilla de la Haruno y alzó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron.

-Sasuke…

-Veo mucho poder en ti Sakura. Creo que me serás de mucha utilidad.

-Si, para lo que tu quieras, mi amor.

-Eres una tonta Sakura, te llevará a tu perdición-le recriminó Ino.

La vampiresa a la que ella misma había creado se volteó y la observó.

-Ino,¿Sábes cuál es la diferencia entre nosotras dos?

Tanto Naruto como la Yamanaka quedaron absortos ante aquella pregunta.

-te lo diré: la diferencia, es que yo soy capaz de dar todo por él-

Una furia ardiente comenzó a crecer en la kunoichi rubia; lo que la enojaba no era tanto lo que le decía, sino la cara con la que la miraba: una mezcla de arrogancia y lástima.

Naruto realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar. Una parte de si(la parte llameante y arrolladora que por lo general lo dominaba), le decía que debía impedir a toda costa que Sakura se fuese con su ex compañero ,¿Quién sabe en que la metería? Pero, sin embargo, otra parte de si mismo le hacía esta pregunta: ¿No era lo que Sakura quería? Era lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo, y ahora tenía la chance de lograrlo, ¿Quién era él para detenerla?

Rara vez el shinobi rubio se veía sometido a semejante conflicto interno, y eso lo hacía sentir extraño y confuso.

-Bueno, tenemos mucho que hacer, así que nos vamos-declaró el Uchiha.

-Espera…-se desesperó Ino, pero era tarde, la pareja se iba por el pasillo.

Los dos rubios reaccionaron y los siguieron por la casa de Ino. Cruzaron velozmente el umbral de la puerta, y se encontraron con un cielo lluvioso y triste. Miraron en todas direcciones, sin encontrar resultados.

-Olvídenlos, ya se han ido.

La que hablaba era Mint, que estaba recostada contra la fachada de la casa de Ino.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-quiso saber Naruto.

La dueña de Ichiraku lo miró con ojos tristes.

-creo que no le servía una mujer, que no fuese shinobi-

Naruto agachó la cabeza. ¿Tan despiadado era su amigo?¿Era realmente capaz de jugar así con la gente?

"Si", le respondió una voz interior.

"Sí, claro que es capaz, y tú lo sabes"

-Vamos, todos a dentro-dijo Ino con voz suave.

-¿Incluso yo?-preguntó Mint, intentando escudriñar el impenetrable rostro de la rubia.

La kunoichi la miró con ojos fantasmales.

-Si…Si lo deseas, también hay lugar para ti-

Mint se levantó lentamente y entro en la casa.

La Yamanaka estaba a punto de seguirla cuando reparó en que Naruto se había quedado quieto.

-¿Vienes, Naruto?

-si…-susurró-…ya voy.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más pesada

La puerta se cerró tras el Uzumaki.

Dentro, la Yamanaka prendía inciensos por toda la sala de estar. Mint la miraba con ojos vidriosos, como si su espíritu estuviese en otra parte.

-Ino-la llamó Naruto.

La dueña de casa alzó el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?-

Su voz monótona inquietó a Naruto.

-¿Por qué le dijiste a Sakura que Sasuke la llevaría a la perdición?-la interrogó.

-Porque Sasuke tiene enemigos poderosos.

Aunque no daba señales de ello, Mint escuchaba atentamente la conversación.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?- Naruto estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de aquel asunto.

Ino contestó con desgana, casi distraídamente:

-Porque Sasuke fue quién me convirtió.

**CONTINUARA…..**

…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, gracias por la leerlo y por favor, dejen reviews XD.

Un saludo.


	6. Chapter 6

**VAMPIRESAS DE KONOHA**

Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecer a todos aquellos que están siguiendo esta historia; solo puedo decirles que me motivan y me ponen muy feliz XD. En este capítulo vamos a conocer un poco del pasado de Sasuke, quien mientras tanto va a estar ocupado cumpliendo su plan. No se lo pierdan

Naruto y sus elementos no me pertenecen. Este fic esta echo sin ánimo de lucro. Que lo disfruten!

…

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Con el transcurso de las horas, la tormenta se volvió más intensa y la lluvia más pesada. Los aldeanos se refugiaron en sus casas, los comerciantes cerraron sus negocios, los ninjas se retiraron a dormir y descansar a sus casas. Algunos solos, otros en compañía.

Zakuro pasó frente a una casa desde donde provenían risas y gritos alegres. No pudo evitar sentirse más deprimida que antes; sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas que acariciaban su cuerpo, así como el frío de la tarde se mezclaba con el de su corazón. Abandonada, desepcionada, engañada por un muchacho al que había amado con locura. Ni su sensei ni nadie podía comprenderla en este momento; estaba sola, sola en su miseria. Sus cabellos negros empapados y pegados a su chaqueta verde de Konoha; sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, buscando calor…

Y de pronto, una llamada.

Alguien le hablaba, alguien la necesitaba, alguien la quería consolar. Se dejó llevar por aquel extraño aroma que la envolvía y despertab instintos salvajes y pasionales que parecían revivir luego de haber sido asesinados por la angustia y la pena. Se perdió entre callejones y calles ensombrecidas, siguiendo un camino de nubes. Pasó frente a un patio, dobló por la floristería de los Yamanaka y llegó a un pasillo estrecho entre dos edificios altos.

Era imposible no ver a aquel joven. Alto y esbelto, parecía rodeado por un aura única que lo volvía fascinante. Per lo que lo hacía tan notorio, eran esas dos perlas rojas que eran sus ojos. Era demasiado atractivo, que hasta no parecía humano. Iba cubierto por una capa oscura que le cubría el cuerpo. De entre los pliegues de aquella manta, surgió el brazo del chico.

Una extraña (y agradable) sensación le recorrió el vientre: el gesto era muy claro.

Paso a paso, la joven de cabellos negros fue acercándose a aquel sueño viviente; ya no parecía importarle la lluvia y el frío de aquella tarde deprimente.

Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro, él la tomó de los brazos y la atrajo hacia si con energía. Al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeandola se dio cuenta de que aquel joven era mucho más fuerte que ella y que podría hacerle lo que quisiese, pero no le importaba; ella se sentía segura y contenta.

Con un gesto, el muchacho la envolvió con su capa y Zakuro quedó apretada contra su pecho; bajo la tela de la túnica blanca que vestía el chico, podía sentir su torso musculoso y duro. De pronto, sintió la mano del joven apoyada en su barbilla. Le alzó el rostro a la altura de sus ojos rojos. En lugar de pupilas, tenía unos extráños símbolos negros. Si no hubiese estado tan encantada, hubiera reconocido aquellos ojos tan peculiares; a fin de cuentas, era una kunoichi muy estudiosa. Sin embargo, en aquel momento le parecieron bellos y sobrecogedores.

El rostro del chico se acercó cada vez más, a tal punto que podía sentir su delicioso aroma. Sigzagueando, la lengua salió de entre los labios del joven buscando la boca de Zakuro. Cerró los ojos y recibió el beso del muchacho.

Una exquisita sensación broto de la entrepierna de la muchacha. De repente se sentía deslizandose en un río de placer. Las manos del muchacho la sujetaban con firmeza de la cintura, y eso aumentaba aún más su excitación y su goze. Cuando la necesidad de aire pudo imponerse a su deseo de placer, la chica se separó.

Una mirada lasciva se había posicionado en los ojos rojos del chico. La chica estaba totalmente entregada a él.

-por favor…-suplicó la mujer-déjame estar contigo.

-por supuesto, ven conmigo.

La mujer sonrió, satisfecha: era todo lo que deseaba. Se arrimó nuevamente hacie le chico y dejó que este volviese a rodearla con los brazos.

-¿Eres un sueño?-quizo saber Zakuro.

-no…-susurró el joven, mientras sonreía y le acariciaba el cabello.

Inclinó la cabeza y depositó un suave beso en el cuello de la kunoichi, que se relamía de gusto con los ojos cerrados.

-…yo soy una pesadilla-

Zakuro sintió un punzante dolor en su cuello; un dolor que pasó a mezclarse con la excitación que le recorría el cuerpo. Era casi un dolor dulce.

Y de pronto, sus fuerzas comensaron a avandonarla.

Las piernas le flaqueaban, los brazos le temblaban y comenzó a sentirse profundamente somnolienta.

Antes de cerrar los ojos, lo último que vio fueron un par de colmillos que goteaban sangre.

(2 años antes, laboratorio de la Aldea del Sonido)

Las computadoras se desconfiguraban sin tener a nadie que pudiese venir a repararlas; por lo menos la mitad de las fuentes de luz estaban arruinadas; los tubos de ensallo rotos, su contenido disperdigado y perdido; los documentos y teorías ardían lentamente; la sangre de las personas que le habían dado vida aquel laboratorio ahora cubría las paredes del mismo. Los cuerpos apilados junto con los de los guardias.

Uno de los jounins, de nombre Zao, se acercó a su superior:

-capitán Zuko, ya no queda nada vivo aquí, creo que ya es tiempo de irnos.

Hablaba sin perder su protocolo militar, pero podía notarse en el exagerado respeto que le imprimía a su tono de voz, que no estaba para nada conforme.

El capitán Zuko, un hombre de barbilla incipiente, cabellos canosos y que utilizaba anteojos negros, lo miró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro:

-¿Irnos, dice usted? Pero si ni siquiera emos empezado nuestro verdadero trabajo

Zao lanzó una exclamación de desconcierto.

-¿Por qué cree que vinimos aquí, soldado Zao?

Zao titubeó,¿Se estaría burlando de él?

-pues…para acabar con un laboratorio de Orochimaru,¿No es así?

El capitán meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados riendo con cierta satisfacción.

Los otros jounins no habían intervenido y p

Permanecían quietos entre las sombras, pero estaban tan interesados como Zao.

-usted es un buen shinobi-empezó diciendo Zuko-pero le falta deducción. Mire a su alrededor; este laboratorio estaba muy abandonado. Apenaz tenían material de recambio y mucho menos tenían guardia,¿De veras cree que un lugar tan débil como este requeriría de la participación de 12 jounins como nosotros?

Todo el escuadrón de Zuko había quedado enmudecido. El capìtán no pudo sino sonreír ante la confusión de sus hombres.

Camino como quién no quiere la cosa hacia una parte de la pared que parecía tan normal como cualquier otra. Sin embargo, cuando Zuko posó su mano sobre la superficie de roca y dejo fluir su chakra desde las llemas de sus dedos, un especie de jeroglífico apareció ante ellos.

-señores, preparense para ver nuestro objetivo.

Los once se arrimaron hacia donde estaba su líder.

De pronto, la pared giró sobre si misma y se abrió al medio con un estruendo que parecía hacer temblar los simientos mismos de aquel ducto subterráneo.

Al frente de la tropa de Zuko se extendía una larga pasarela de metal, la cual terminaba en una especie de cavidad rocosa donde se encontraban dos contenedores repletos de un líquido verdoso. Al acercarse más, pudieron darse cuenta de que en ambos había una persona flotando y durmiendo anesteciado

En el de la izquierda se encontraba un hombre de unos 28 años apróximadamente, de cabello castaño algo largo que le rozaba los hombros.

En el contenedor derecho se hallaba un joven de unos 14, de cabello negro corto.

El escuadrón los contempló unos momentos en silencio, hasta que Zuko dio unos pasos al frente y declaró:

-señores, estos son nuestros objetivos.

Alzo una mano y apuntó al contenedor izquierdo:

-este, es el vampiro original.

Luego apuntó a Sasuke, que flotaba en el tanque derecho:

-y este, es su sucesor.

…..

Jeje, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews por favor; me harán más feliz el día, aunque sean críticas XD. Nos vemos hasta la próxima


	7. Chapter 7

**VAMPIRESAS DE KONOHA**

Hola a todos! Acá les dejo otro episodio de esta serie, cada vez más oscura. Como siempre, gracias por leer y les agradecería profundamente que dejen algún riview, que no cuesta nada y me pone muy feliz XD.

Que disfruten de la lectura

**Capítulo 7:**

Zuko dio un paso hacia el contenedor en el cual flotaba el vampiro original. Una palpable emoción parecía recorrerle el rostro.

-el vampiro original-dijo con voz potente-Vlad, el Empalador.

Posó su mano sobre la superficie de vidrió del tanque:

-jutsu onda psíquica-murmuró.

Una fuerza extraña invadió aquel reducto rocoso. Los jounins pudieron sentir un leve cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados; no era más que un efecto secundario de la técnica de su jefe.

-Despierta Vlad-

El vampiro abrió los ojos. La sombra de la sorpresa pasó por su rostro pero desapreció velozmente; un par de miradas alrededor parecieron bastarle para comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. A los ninjas que se encontraban frente a él, les dedicó una mirada fría y aburrida.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó con una voz suave.

Zuko se arrimó aún más hacian donde estaba la criatura.

-nosotros somos una humilde organización llamada "noche luminosa", financiada por distintos señores feudales y llevada a delante por ninjas renegados de distintas aldeas-con un gesto del brazo señaló a sus subordinados-pero nosotros no somos importantes. La figura de la función eres tú.Sabes quién eres,¿no?

El vampiro soltó una carcajada:

-claro que sí. Vlad Tepes, el vampiro original.

Zuko parecía complacido.

-Bien, veo que no sufres amnesia. Es un pequeño efecto secundario temporal de mi jutsu psíquico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-inquirió Vlad.

-Verás-empezó el líder de "noche luminosa"- nuestro objetivo es encontrar, cazar y examinar a los de tu raza, para determinar el secreto de su inmortalidad. Cualquier señor feudal pagaría fortunas por vivir eternamente,¿No crees?. Es por ello que hemos buscado al rededor del mundo buscando a los miembros escondidos de tu especie. La mayoría no nos ha servido de mucho y hasta llegamos a pensar en disolver nuestro grupo, pero hace poco nos llegó un reporte de que la Aldea del Sonido había localizado a un vampiro peculiarmente fuerte; un vampiro al que, teniendo en cuenta la información que habíamos venido reuniendo, podíamos llegar a conciderar como el vampiro original; un ser que podría ser la clave para lograr la tan anciada inmortalidad de Orochimaru, y fue por ello que decidieron transmitirles tus poderes al futuro cuerpo de Orochimaru-señaló al contenedor de la derecha-Claro, Orochimaru fue asesinado por Akatsuki hace unos meses, y los miembros del laboratorio quedaron desamparados y sin saber si tenían que entregar el resultado de su experimentación a Konoha o esperar a algún lugarteniente del Sonido. Por suerte para ellos llegamos nosotros y acabamos con su dilema. Pero, ahora tenemos que plantearte un dilema a ti,¿Vienes por las buenas, o por las malas?

La mirada del vampiro fue tan fría que Zao sintió un escalfrío y se removió incómodo.

-Ustedes no pueden obligarme a ir a ningún lado. Soy más fuerte y ya estoy harto de estar encarcelado. Ahora que me despertaron, me iré al pueblo más cercano, morderé unos cuantos cuellos y volveré a vagar en libertad como siempre eh echo; estoy de buen humor, a si que nos los mataré. Simplemente apartence de mi camino, si es que valoran sus vidas.

Vlad hizo amago de golpear el vidrio del contenedor con el puño, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía mover el brazo. Su mirada descendió en dirección a su muñeca. Por primera vez el rostro del chupasangre podía evidenciarse una clara sorpresa: una serie de hilos de chackra le recorrían las extremidades y le impedían moverse con soltura.

La carcajada de Zuko resonó aterradora por las paredes de la gruta:

-¿En verdad creías que los científicos serían tan tontos como para no haber planificado un sistema de emrgencia en caso de que despertaces? Supongo que por tu respuesta la cosa deberá ser por las malas. Una lástima, pero tal véz sea más seguro así.

Zuko se apartó y le dio lugar a uno de sus subordinados, que portaba un pergamino desplegado en el que había inscripto una serie de kanjis con tinta roja:

-sellalo-ordenó Zuko.

Del pergamino brotó una azulada mano de chackra que atravezó la superficie del contenedor y se cerró en torno al cuello del vampiro. Desesperado, la criatura miró a Sasuke, que flotaba inconciente y pronunció una orden mental:

-DESPIERTA.

La orden fue tan fuerte que hasta los miembros de "noche luminosa" la sintieron. El tiempo pareció dentenerse por un instante, y Sasuke habrió los ojos; esta vez, hasta el jefe de los cazadores sintió un escalofrío:

-tranquilos, la redes de chackra también lo detendrán a él.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego sonrió. Hubo un destello, luego un ruido sordo y el contenedor explotó en pedazos. Un destello ensegueció a los cazadores y cuando volvieron a mirar, el brazo de Sasuke sobresalía de la espalda de Zuko.

El cuerpo comenzó a vibrar y,ante la atónita mirada de todos, se desintegró y en su lugar quedó tan solo una pila de arena.

-un clon,¿eh?-dijo Sasuke, aburrido.

-¡Maldición!-exclamó Zao. Hizó amague de sacar un kunai, pero antes de que su mano llegase a su porta-shurikens, el Uchiha lo abatió con un Chidori. El ninja que sostenía el pergamino de sellado fue el siguiente en caer, y su muerte provocó la desaparcion de la mano de chackra. Los shinobis de "noche luminosa" eran renegados peligrosos, pero nada podía hacer contra el letal portador del Sharingan. La sangre cubría su cuerpo desnudo, y una mirada asesina se había posado en sus ojos.

-lo has hecho muy bien- lo felicitó Vlad.

Sasuke lo miró fijamente. En su puño se generó una esfera eléctrica que emítia rayos azulados. Apuntó con el brazo hacia donde estaba el vampiro original y un rélampago salío disparado de su brazo, destrozó el vidrio y arruinó el sistema de seguridad que sostenía al vampiro. Una humareda verdosa comenzó a brotar del interior del contenedor; en el techo de la cueva, una alarma aullaba y trataba de advertir del peligro que acababa de ser liberado

De pronto, el aire pareció cortarse, las nubes verdes se separaron, y Sasuke sintió como una mano ser cerraba en torno a su cuello. Los ojos del vampiro denotaban locura y salvajismo, pero había un sentimiento aún más fuerte que lo dominaba: la sed.

Sonriendo, Vlad acercó al pecho desnudo del Uchiha y, con ansia, pasó su lengua por el hombro ensangrentado del muchacho. Echó la cabeza atrás, y comenzó a jadear y gritar, con los colmillos que le sobresalían de la boca:

-ah,si…necesitaba un trago urgente jeje. Siempre prefiero morder chicas antes que chicos, pero, dadas las circunstancias, creo que me conformaré contigo.

El rostro de Sasuke no dejaba entreveer ninguna expresión, y daba la sensación que no le importaba estar apunto de ser mordido por Vlad.

El vampiro se adelantó sonriente para alimentarse, las babas cayendole por el rostro y los restos del líquido verde en donde flotaba deslizando por sus piernas, pero entonces se detuvo en seco.

-No…no puede ser

Nuevamente había perdido la capacidad de moverse, pero esta vez no se trataba de hilos de chackra:

Los ojos del Uchiha refulgían con el poder del Sharingan. Ahora el que sonreía salvajemente era el nacido en Konoha.

-hoy no saciarás tu sed, amigo. Podría matarte, pero creo que luego me serás útil, así que…

Sasuke tomó el pergamino de sellado que habían llevado los cazadores de "noche luminosa" y lo alzó frente a un atónito Vlad. La mano de chackra emergió nuevamente y agarró del cuello a Tepes. No había nada que pudiese hacer, excepto mirar al portador del Sharingan con el más profundo de los odios.

Finalmente, el pergamino se lo chupó todo y la cueva quedó inmersa en un profundo silencio.

….

Espero que les haya gustado XD. Esta vez es probable que suba el siguiente capi más rápido, así que esten atentos. Como siempre, gracias por detenerse a leer y, por favor, dejen reviews, que no cuesta nada y a mí me alegra el día. Saludos!


	8. Chapter 8

VAMPIRESAS DE KONOHA

Hola,¿Cómo están? Acá les traigo un nuevo episodio del fanfic más largo que escribí hasta el momento. Ino y Sakura vuelven a aparecer y a Sasuke comienza a prepar fuerzas para recibir a los cazadores que lo persiguen.

Como siempre, gracias por leer y, si no es molestia, dejen un review, que son lo que más me motiva a esforzarme y superarme y actualizar los más rápido posible. Saludos XD

…..

Desde que había comenzado, la lluvia no le había dado tregua a la Aldea de la Hoja y ahora las calles comenzaban a inundarse. La mayoría de los pobladores se acobijaban en el calor de sus casas y los pocos ninjas que patrullaban no tenían mayor enemigo que el cansancio y el aburrimiento.

Zakuro cerró lentamente la puerta de la azotea y caminó unos pasos hacia el borde del edificio, haciéndole caso omiso a las gotas que la empapaban y se derramaban por sus cabellos negros. El joven que se encontraba a su lado sentado en posición de meditación no parecía advertir su presencia.

Sonriendo sensualmente, la joven se echó a un costado del chico.

-Sasuke…

Se acercó lentamente y posó su mano en el brazo derecho del pelinegro.

Sin inmutarse, el Uchiha inquirió:

-¿Qué quieres, Zakuro?

La joven se arrastró para estar más cerca de él, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Quiero que me hagas tuya Sasuke.

El joven la miró de reojo. Con un ligero pero fuerte movimiento, Sasuke recostó a su más nueva vampiresa contra sus piernas. Su mano ascendió lentamente por el torso de la joven hasta llegar al cuello de su chaqueta. Con un movimiento suave, el Uchiha tiró de la ropa y dejó al descubierto los dos preciosos senos de Zakuro. El pelinegro undió el rostro entre los pecho de la chica, que echó la cabeza atrá, cerró los ojos y sonrió lujuriosamente; podía sentir la lengua del joven acariciando sus feminidades, los labiso chupando sus pezones, la nariz deslizándose por la superficie de sus senos. Lentamente, Sasuke recorrió la distancia entre los pechos y el cuello de la chica con su lengua.

-Házlo Sasuke, bebe de mí.

Los colmillos del pelinegro se clavaron en el suave cuello de la chica, provocándole un breve instante de dolor que luego le dio paso a una salvaje sensación de placer y éxtasis, mientras su sangre se derramaba por su cuerpo.

Cuando el vampiro la alzó, Zakuro se imaginó volando en una nube de satisfacción, rodeada de los fuertes brazos del muchacho.

De pronto, su nube pareció desvanecerse y cayó secamente al piso. Sorpendida, miró a Sasuke, que tenía los ojos puestos en el borde opuesto del edificio. Al seguirle la vista, comprobó que su peor temor se había concretado.

-Al fin volviste, Sakura.

La voz del portador del Sharingan dejaba entrever su emoción. Camino unos pasos hacia la pelirroja, que sonreía.

-¿Está hecho?

Fue lo único que quiso saber el vampiro.

-Sí Sasuke, justo como tú me pediste.

Al oír esto, una sonrisa feroz apareció en el rostro del Uchiha:

-muestramelo-pidió.

La peliroja sacó de su cinturón un pergamino y lo desenrolló frente a su señor. Apolló un dedo en la superficie del papel, y los kanjis dibujados en él comenzaron a brillar con el chackra de Sakura. Se produjo una explosión de humo, y cuando se disipó, una figura humana envuelta en bendajes había aparecido en la terraza.

Sasuke no dijo nada. Tomó a su antigua compañera de grupo por el hombro y la atrajo hacia sí.

La miró fijamente un rato largo, con una expresión de complaciencia y nobleza en su rostro.

Zakuro se extremeció y pensó que ese tipo de expresiones eran lo que volvían a Sasuke tan irresistible:

-vamos a que recibas tu merecido premio-dijo por fin el Uchiha.

Una sensación profunda y exquisita inundó a Sakura; una sensación que venía de su entrepierna. Se acercó a Sasuke, tomándolo por la ropa y le dijo:

-ya me clavaste tus colmillos. Ahora quiero que me claves…otra cosa.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta que daba a las escaleras; Sakura iba a la par del joven vampiro, tomada de su brazo.

Desesperada, sin poder creer como su amado se les estaba escapado de las manos de esa forma, Zakuro exclamó:

-¡Sasuke, por favor, no puedes dejarme así!. Te lo suplico, bebe mi sangre o haz lo que te plazca, pero no me dejes…

El pelinegro se detuvo en seco, pero no giró la cabeza:

-tengo asuntos más importantes.

Zakuro se quedó congelada; una punzada de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo. No pudo verlo, pero Sakura sonreía.

Desesperada, una última posibilidad se le ocurrió:

-Déjenme ir con ustedes, por favor. Puedes poseernos a las dos o, si quieres, yo puedo dejar que Sakura me penetre con un dedo, si eso te complace. Por favor, Sasuke…

Con la misma fría indeferencia con la que había respondido a su anterior súplica, el chico respondió:

-en otra ocasió podría ser, pero ahora prefiero estar a solas con Sakura. Mejor, podrías acompañar a nuestro nuevo invitado. Dale una cálida y húmeda bienvenida, tu sábes de que hablo.

Acto seguido, la pareja siguió y desapareció por las escaleras.

Zakuro miró fijamente al bulto humano que la peliroja había traído. Se acerco arrastrandose poco a poco y posó una mano en los pliegues de los bendajes. Con desgano, retiró una de las capas de vendas. La sorpresa la impactó tanto, que por un momento se olvidó de la frustración que acababa de sufrir. Se había quedado petrificada.

-No puede ser…

…..

(Flashback, 2 años antes)

Ino no lo podía creer. Sus ojos de seguro eran víctimas de un cruel genjutsu, no cabía duda. Simplemente no podía estar viendo lo que veía…

Y sin embargo, el muchacho parecía tan real, tan vivo.¿Sería posible…? Se acercó con pasos cautelosos, temiendo una agresión a cada instante. Ya había evaluado la posibilidad de que la atacara, y había concluido en que se encontraba totalmente vulnerable: bella sola no podía ni rasguñar al muchacho y, aunque el enorme hotel bajo cuyas sombras descansaba el joven renegado estaba llena de ninjas de la Hoja, ninguno era lo bastante fuerte para hacerle frente a él.

Se detuvo a pocos metros del pelinegro, que estaba acostado en el pasto, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las ramas de los árboles del bosque.

-Sasuke...

Un par de hojas cayeron y fueron arrastradas por el viento. La brisa refresco a Ino y,por alguna inexplicable razón, le dio mayor confianza. Avanzó un par de pasos más…

-Ino.

Se paró en seco.

-¿Qué te a traído a este lugar?

El pelinegro hablaba con naturalidad, casi con desentendimiento, como si la Yamanaka fuese alguién con quién se veía siempre.

"Con todo lo que sufrí por ti. Yo no te importo. Solo te importas tú. Tú y tu venganza."

El Uchiha se paró. Ese único gesto bastó para que Ino sintiese el increíble poder con el que contaba el portador del Sharingan.

"Si me ataca, me asesinara facilmente y moriré como una tonta que se cavó su propia tumba".

-Dime Ino,¿Te enviaron a matarme?

Aquella pregunta tomó por desprevenida a la rubia.

-No, te eh encontrado por casualidad-respondió con la voz seca.

El Uchiha sonrió. La Yamanaka se dio cuenta de que el muchacho disfrutaba del efecto que causaba en ella.

El joven llevó su mano al cinturón. La chica se estremeció.

"Va a matarme"

Sasuke comenzó a forcejear con el cinturón, hasta que lo desprendió y lo arrojó en el pasto, ante la incrédula mirada de la chica de Konoha.¿Podía ser una trampa?

"No seas tonta, él sabe que puede matarte con facilidad,¿Para que va a querer tenderte una trampa?"

Un silencio palpable se había adueñado del lugar. Parecía que en el mundo no existían más que Ino y Sasuke.

Podrían haberse quedado horas observandose mutuamente, pero entonces el chico tomó su túnica blanca con la mano y, de un solo tirón, se despojó de ella, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego estiró los brazos, como queriendo captar la fuerza de los rayos de Sol.

-No me engañas Ino. Cumple tu misión, no te detendré.

Ino estaba petrificada. Realmente se había encontrado con el joven Uchiha por casualidad, tras cumplir una misión de protección a un líder feudal. Sin embargo, ahora se le presentaba la oportunidad de acabar con uno de los mayores peligros que amenazaban a su Aldea.

Intentando controlar su pulso, sacó un kunai de su porta-shuriken.

"Házlo rápidamente, no lo pieneses"

La kunoichi se avalanzó sobre su amor no correspondido; cientos de sentimientos encotrados se acumulaban en el puño que portaba el puñal.

Se paró en seco, la punta del kunai a tan solo centímetros del pecho de Sasuke. Unas lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia; el pelinegro se reía, divertido.

-¡Cállate! Cállate o…o te apuñalo-amenazó Ino, aunque en seguida se dio cuenta de que ni ella se creía esa amenaza.

El pelinegro se acercó velozmente a la joven y antés de que esta pudiese reaccionar, la tomó de la barbilla.

El miedo atenazó a la rubia; en parte el miedo a que su final estuviese a punto de llegar; en parte a que aquello no fuera más que una ilusión…

El chico inclinó el rostro hacia ella. Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca y la Yamanaka podía sentir la respiración del muchacho en su cara, cada vez más cerca…

El contacto entre sus bocas fue dulce y placentero. No era la primera vez que Ino besaba, pero aquello era una sensación distinta: estaba cumpliendo una de sus mayores fantasías.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado por ese momento? ¿Cuántos sueños, estrategias, discuciones, risas, esperanza, habían girado en torno a aquel beso? ¡Y Sakura! ¿Qué diría su amiga de ello?

La rubia pudo sentir los labios de Sasuke deslizandose suavemente desde su boca a sus pechos.

-Sasuke…Sasuke…toma lo que quiera de mí…-jadeó la chica.

Una sombra imperceptible para Ino pasó por los ojos del pelionegro, que soltó una risita:

-¿Estás segura de lo que pides, preciosa?

Ino sonreía con los ojos cerrados, perdida en la excitación.

-Si, mi amor, toma lo que quieras: mis pechos, mis besos, mi virginidad, mi cabello. Todo es tuyo.

-Como desees.

Una punzada de dolor, y la rubia sintió el calor de la sangre en su cuello.

-¿Sasuke?

El rojo líquido cubría la boca del Uchiha; de entre sus labios surgían dos finos colmillos.

Ino pensó en soltarse de los brazos del muchacho, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía fuerzas.

-De seguro te sientes cansada, adormecida. No te asustes, eso sucede a veces.

-Sasuke…

Algo se reflejaba en los ojos del Uchiha. No era excitación, no era lujuria, no era pasión.

Era…sed.

…..

Sasuke y Sakura ingresaron en una habitación amplia y cómoda, equipada con una cama matrimonial, una mesa de roble, una chimenea apagada, una estantería con libros. El lugar era ligeramente iluminado por una serie de velas.

La peliroja se ubicó en el medio de la habitación, dandole la espalda al muchacho.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este hotel?-quizo saber Sakura.

-hipnotizé con mi sharingan a los dueños y a los inquilinos. Este lugar será nuestra base de operaciones y las personas que antes lo habitaban serán nuestros donantes.

La peliroja rodeo al muchacho hasta quedarse detrás de él.

-¿No vas a convertilos?

-Es raro que una persona que nunca a ejercitado su chackra se transforme en vampiro, por ello las personas que no son ninjas y que se transforman, como Mint, la dueña de Ichiraku, son casos muy raros.

-entiendo.

Sakura rodeó al vampiro con los brazos y lo tomó por la ropa. Despacio, retiró la túnica del chico, dejando su duro y bien formado torso al descubierto. Se colocó frente a su amo, y posó sus brazos entorno al cuello de Sasuke. Acercó su rostro hasta estar a centímetros de las del pelinegro.

-¿Me harás gozar?-preguntó Sakura, con la voz cargada de excitación.

-Como nunca.

La lengua del muchacho penetró la boca de la chica, y sus manos decendieron hasta las caderas de la joven. Mientras se besaban, despojó a la peliroja de su pantalón corto y de sus bragas, mostrando a la luz de las velas su feminidad.

La tomó por las caderas y la empujó contra el borde de la mesa. Entre jadeos, Sakura le quitó a su amante lo que le quedaba de ropa. De un solo movimiento, la cargó sobre la mesa y la desnudó por completo.

Se inclinó sobre el bello cuerpo de la chica, y la mordió bajo el pecho izquierdo.

-ahh…

Sus dedos se movían traviesos por el torso de la chica, hasta que pasaron por el cruze que constituian sus piernas flexionadas y penetraron su feminidad.

-si, eso quiero, vamos…

La besó y le dejó la boca llena de sangre, mientras sus dedos entraban hondo.

-ahhh, si…mi sangre es rica,¿verdad?

El Uchiha sonrió.

-Es deliciosa. Date la vuelta.

-Si, mi amo…-jadeó la kunoichi.

Apoyó sus pechos contra la fría madera, dejando su cola a frente al portador del Sharingan.

La primer penetración fue dolorosa; la segunda, dolorosa y placentera. Sakura sacó sus colmillos con otro jadeo, mientras Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas.

Las manos de la peliroja se aferraban a la mesa; las del chico acariciaban los pechos de la Haruno.

La última penetración fue la más fuerte y Sakura no pudo contener un grito. El pelinegro se desplomó a su lado, empapado en sudor.

-¿Cumplí con mi promes?-inquirió el chico.

Sakura respondió con un asentimiento:

-con creces.

Mientras miraba el techo despreocupado, Sasuke preguntó:

-¿Tu misión fue muy difícil?

-No, cuando le mostré mis pechos bajó la guardia como nunca.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada:

-tanto tiempo preguntándonos cual era su punto débil, pensando en un jutsu que pudiese vencerlo y al final la respuesta estaba en sus libros eróticos, jaja.

La tomó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirase; se arrimó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Me estás resultando útil, Sakura. Verdaderamente te ganaste este premio, preciosa, que realmente me dio gusto regalarte.

Sakura no dijo nada, pero por dentro era inmensamente féliz: su amo había disfrutado de poseerla, lo que la dejaba un paso más cerca para hacerlo totalmente suyo.

-Gracias a ti, bonita, ahora cuento con Kakashi Hatake en mis filas. Gracias a ti, acabo de colocar la piedra inicial de mi imperio.

….

Espero que les haya gustado. Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejen reviews. Recuerden que su opinión, es mi mayor inspiración XD. Saludos.


	9. Chapter 9

VAMPIRESAS DE KONOHA

Holaaaaaa, vuelvo con otro capi de esta oscura serie. Sasuke comienza a sumar aliados para su causa, mientras que Naruto y compañía se deciden a actuar para evitar una masacre.

Que lo disfruten y,¡Dejen reviews¡

…..

Las carretas atravesaron lentamente las puertas de Konoha, ante la aburrida mirada de los guardias. El conductor del primer transporte, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y físico juevenil, saludó sonriendo al jefe de la guardia, un Akimichi de 20 años, y le hizo señas para que se acercase.

-hola-lo saludó-¿Podrías decirme donde queda la casa de té de la señora Yoshima?

El Akimichi, que tenía una ceja fruncida, le dio las indicaciones.

-Disculpe si le molesta la pregunta pero,¿Por qué un conductor de carreta quiere ir a una casa de té después de un viaje?

Por lo general, los viajeros que transportaban mercancía preferían consumir licor.

El joven conductor sonrió amigablemente:

-pues, nunca me gusto mucho el alcohol ni el ambiente de las posadas. Un té en cambio, me relaja mucho,¿Eso es todo señor?

-Sí, está bien, siga con su camino.

Las dos carretas continuaron con su trayectoria; el Akimichi las observó hasta que doblaron en una esquina y luego volvió a su puesto.

…..

**Flashback**:

Era dulce, muy dulce. Ino intentaba captar con su lengua todo el precioso líquido rojo, pero no pudo evitar que algunas gotas se le escapacen y se perdiesen en el torso del Uchiha.

Sasuke había echado la cabeza atrás sonriendo y permitía que la rubia explorase y mordiese su cuerpo a placer. Las manos de la kunoichi se deslizaron veloces hasta encontrarse con la virilidad del portador del Sharingan, quien se estremeció por un breve lapso se mostró dócil como un niño.

Ino sonrió; le gustaba poder provocar algo así en Sasuke. Su amante se repuso y soltó una carcajada:

-a delante, es tuyo.

La joven guió el miembro viril hasta su entrepierna; despacio, se colocó sobre el pecho del Uchiha.

-ahhhhahah

Podía sentir como Sasuke había entrado en su interior. El ninja renegado acarició su rostro con ternura:

-¿La conversión fue desagradable, verdad?

Ino asintió sin decir palabra, y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Cuando se había despertado en el Hotel, se había convertido en una bestia sedienta de sangre, que no era ni humana ni vampiro. Por suerte, Sasuke no había tardado en darle su sangre para terminar de convertirla.

De pronto, alguien golpeó la puerta.

-Hey, ustedes dos, dejen de follar y vengan a pagar la renta.-dijo una socarrona voz femenina.

Era la hija del dueño del hotel, una muchacha de 18 años.

-¡Un segundo¡-exclamó Sasuke. Se levantó, se cubrió la virilidad con una manta y fue caminando hasta la puerta.

Cuando llegó al picaporte, se giró y observó a Ino:

-¿Tienes sed?-inquirió en voz baja. La rubia asintió distraída, mientras se deleitaba contemplando a su amante.

El chico abrió levemente la puerta y dejó ver a una chica castaña, con el pelo revuelto y piel bronceada. Entró a la habitación con una sonrisa burlona, pavoneandose y termino recostandose sobre la pared.

-lamento haberto interrumpido mientras antendías a tu chica, pero quiero el dinero, asi que…-le alargó la mano al Uchiha.

El pelinegro sonrió y le aplicó a la joven una mirada llena de deseo y pasión; el Uchiha no necesitaba el Sharingan para ilusionar a la gente, tenía recursos propios y muy efectivos. Para comprobarlo, solo bastaba ver como la chica del Hotel se había achicado con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya sin nada del ímpetu que la acompañaba en un principio.

-¿No te gustaría tomarte un pequeño descanso antes de seguir recolectando la renta?¿Que tal si nos acompañas un rato?

La chica había perdido el habla; si bien era mayor en edad que Sasuke, en aquel momento no lo parecía.

-Pues yo, no le sé…mi padre…

-yo hablaré con tu padre luego. Le diré que te retrasaste para ayudarme con un problema y le pagaré tres veces el valor de la renta-afirmó el Uchiha.

-En ese caso, tal vez…

Y no pudo terminar la frase, porque el chico le cerró la boca de un beso. La alzó tomandola por las nalgas, y la depositó con cuidado en la cama, a un lado de Ino, quién miraba a la otra chica con morbosa curiosidad.

El Uchiha se acostó en medio de las dos mirando a la espalda de la recién llegada. Ino no tardó un segundo en empezar a acariciarlo; era delicioso poder sentir el contacto de su piel y su sudor.

El pelinegro comenzó a desvestir a la joven, mientras dejaba una estela de besos por su cuello; la peli castaña se estremecía ante cada roce y con sus manos buscaba el miembro viril del Uchiha. Sonriente, el pelinegro la guió hasta el mismo, mientras sacaba sus relucientes colmillos. Sus punzantes dientes se clavaron en el cuello de la chica, que soltó un lastimero gemido; se debatió unos instantes hasta que quedó inconsciente.

Sasuke saltó de la cama y se arrinconó contra una pared, con los brazos cruzados y con una visible expresión de satisfacción en la cara:

-no es lo mejor que hay, pero servirá-al ver la inceridumbre con la que Ino miraba a la otra chica, se limitó a añadir-tranquila, no la mataras. Tu sed se saciará mucho antes de que la perdida de sangre sea crítica y solo le provocaras debilidad y cansancio por unos dias.

La rubia se arrastró hasta estar sobre la hija del dueño del hotel y comenzo a beber con ansiedad. Era algo hermoso, casi tan exquisito como estar con Sasuke; resollaba mientras succionaba el líquido vital, que se le deslizaba por las mejillas.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción plena la invadió cuando se sintió satisfecha. Se echó atrás con una sonrisa roja en la boca y se cubrió el físico con las sábanas. Sasuke se arrimó a la cama y la tomó suavemente del cuello. El pelinegro se inclinó y la besó, al principio con ternura, pero luego se fundieron en uno cargado de lujuria y pasión.

Cuando finalizaron y Sasuke se apartó, tenía los labios rojos igual que la chica:

-ahh, Sasuke, esto es un sueño echo realidad…

"¿De que hablas tonta?", le dijo una voz interior,"te acabas de encamar a un traidor buscado por el ANBU y te convirtiste en un monstruo sediento de sangre"

"No importa",contesto Ino,"huiré con Sasuke, escaparemos o mataremos a los ANBU que envíen y viviré como un monstruo sediento de sangre, feliz por estar con él".

Alargo su brazo hasta rozar con el dorso de la mano la mejilla del chico. Era tan…

Se oyó un crujido y un objeto cortó el aire de la habitación. De repente, en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada al cuarto había una shuriken clavada.

La expresión pasiva y risueña que hasta entonces se encontraba en la cara de Sasuke dio lugar a una fría y sorpendida.

Entonces, la ventana que se encontraba a la izquierda de la cama exloplotó en pedazos y una estela de relucientre vidrio cubrió el suelo de la habitación.

-¡Maldición!

Un par de brazos negros y repulsivos entraron como balas por el hueco abierto y se abalanzaron sobre el Uchiha, que los evadió con una pirueta hacia el costado. El portador del Sharingan desenvainó su espada, oculta entre las ropas que había tirado al costado de la cama y con un fino y veloz tajo rebanó ambas extremidades. Sin perder un momento, salió por la puerta y se metió en el pasillo del hotel.

La Yamanaka lo siguió, dejando en la cama a la inconsciente chica castaña. Un millón de preguntas le asaltaban la cabeza, pero gracias a su entrenamiento había aprendido a dejar de lado esas inquietudes en momentos críticos, para concentrarse en sobrevivir.

Bajaron juntos la amplia escalera que conducía al vestíbulo central en donde se encontraron con un aterrador espectáculo: 20 cuerpos tendidos sobre el piso, con diversos cortes y quemaduras, se desangraban lentamente. En el centro de la destrozada sala, cuatro hombres observaban perversamente sonrientes a la pareja.

-vaya, vaya, Sasuke, parece que estabas divirtiendo,¿No?-bromeó un hombre pelado y flaco, que posó sus ojos sobre Ino. La rubia se sonrojó y se usó ambos brazos para cubrir sus feminidades-jaja, necesitas más que dos brazos para cubrir semejante cuerpo preciosa. Veo que Sasuke no tardó en convertire en vampiresa; es una lástima tener que matar a tan bella mujer, pero bueno, tal vez podamos divertirnos un poco antes de cumplir con nuestro deber.

Las carcajadas de sus compañeros resonaron por el desolado vestíbulo.

-¿Noche luminosa no aprendió la lección?-preguntó Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

El pelado se encojió de hombros:

-pues sí, aprendimos a no subestimarte, mocoso.

De pronto, el suelo crujió y un nuevo par de brazos negros salió desde ambos lados del lugar en donde se encontraba el Uchiha y se enroscaron en tonro al muchaho. Inmediatamente, las manos buscaron taparle los ojos.

-¡Sasuke¡

Ino saltó para liberar a su amante, pero uno de los hombres la atrapó en el aire y la estrelló contra el piso. El shinobi posó sus ojos inyectados en sangre en el rostro de bigote le cruzaba la cara llena de arrugas, contraída en un gesto de depravación:

-ya, putita vampira, te voy a dar algo para que te lleves a la boca.

Cerro su mano callosa en torno al cuello de la joven y comenzó a hurgar en su porta-shurikens. Ino se debatió con fuerza y casi logro sacarse de encima a su agresor, pero este se recompuso y comenzó apretarle la boca con los dedos. Viendo su oportunidad, la rubia sacó los colmillos y le arrancó el meñique al shinobi.

El miembro de Noche Luminosa se paró ahuyando de dolor mientras Ino realizaba una serie de sellos con las manos:

-Jutsu Flor Ponzoñosa.

Una bocanada de vapor púrpura salió de la boca de la Yamanaka y rodeó a su agresor, que cayó al suelo en medio de alaridos de dolor.

El shinobi rapado frunció el seño:

-mátenla.

Los ninjas ubicados a su lado saltaron desenvainando espadas cortas. Ino los vió acercarse y se paró en una postura defensiva.

De repente, los cazadores parecieron congelarse en el aire; hubo un extraño ruido, como un silbido y luego ambos shinobis se desplomaron sobre el suelo, con severos cortes que les atravesaban todo el torso.

Ino puso los ojos como platos, sorpendida. Unas perlas de sudor caían del rostro del hombre calvo. El par de brazos negros se encontraba ahora desparramados por el piso, pero no había nadie en el lugar en donde se habían cerrado sobre Sasuke.

El portador del Sharingan no sonreía y su clásica expresión fría se había apoderado de su rostro, pero Ino estaba segura de que estaba disfrutando enormemente aquello:

-Lo único peor que subestimarme, es subestimarme dos veces. Caíste bajo un sencilo clon de sombra.

-¿Pero que…cómo…?- el calvo dejó de hablar cuando sintió la punta de la espada del Uchiha en sus costillas-¡Te lo suplico Sasuke, déjame vivir, no era algo personal, solo es un trabajo que me permite vivir…Sasuke…

El pelinegro cerró los ojos:

-sí, supongo que sería cruel matarte por un trabajo,¿No?

Hizo un giro de muñeca, y el calvo calló gritando; sus pies habían quedado separados de su cuerpo.

Sasuke giró el rostro y obvservó un papel estampado en una de las paredes del vestíbulo; de repente, los kanjis del pergamino comenzaron a brillar.

-No voy matarte-le dijo al cazador-pero no tengo que salvarte.

De pronto, Ino se sintió elevada por un par de fuertes brazos; ya no transmitían entereza y calor, sino que ahora desprendían frialdad y dureza.

Salieron del hotel por una ventana y se perdieron en la espersura del bosque.

A su espalda, sintieron primero una violenta explosión seguida del crujir de la madera, indicando que el edificio se caía sobre si mismo.

-asesinado por su propio papel-bomba, jaja, que irónico.

A Ino aquel comentario no le hizo gracia. La llevó a la imagen que Sasuke se había granjeado entro los habitantes de la Hoja: un tipo sádico, melancólico y frío.

Pararon bajo un árbol robusto y el chico la depositó sobre la hierba.

-¿Quiénes eran esos dementes?-jadeó la chica.

Entonces su amante le contó una versió modificada de los hechos, omitiendo la forma en la que él se había convertido y todo el combate posterior con los cazadores y Vlad. Prefirió simplemente decirle que Noche Luminosa lo perseguía desde hacía mucho tiempo y que su obvjetivo era cazar chupasangres para los señores feudales.

-Esperame un segundo, necesito buscar algo.

-¿De que…?-antes de poder terminar ya se había ido

Volvió rápido, con un cuerpo al hombro y un bulto bajo el brazo. Al acercarse más, Ino pudo reconocer a la chica con la que se habían acostado y se dio cuenta de que el bulto era su ropa y la del chico.

-Lo saqué de nuestra habitación luego de cambiar por mi clon y los dejé escondidos entre los arbustos-explicó el joven.

-¿Cuándo hiciste el cambio?

-Después de salir de la habitación en donde te encamé. Tú seguiste a mi clon por el pasillo mientras yo volvía al cuarto.

Una sensació gélida atravesó a la Yamanaka.

-¿Me usaste de señuelo?

-No, volví rápido al hotel. El hombre al que le arrancaste un dedo no era rival para ti y cuando me di cuenta de que te ibas a enfrentar a dos rivales peligrosos, yo me hize cargo de la situación.

Ino frunció los labios. Tal vez era mejor no pensar más en aquello y soñar con la vida que los esperaba juntos…

-Ino, ah sido muy divertido y placentero beber tu sangre y compartir tu lecho, pero ya es hora de que siga con mi camino.

La chica se quedó petrificada durante unos instantes.

-¿De…de que hablas?

-Me voy, Ino.

Se aferró desesperada al brazo del chico.

-No puedes irte Sasuke, no puedes dejarme, que…cómo voy a sobrevivir…

-Puedo y lo haré-no hubo brusquedad en su tono de voz, pero la cortesía fue igual de terrible para los oídos de ella- podras seguir con tu vida shinobi normal, sólo encargate de encontrar de convertir a algun compañero o compañera para no sentirte sola y para que te ayude a buscar alimento. Ah, y, llévate a la chica del Hotel. Déjala en alguna Aldea cercana o has lo que quieras, pero no la dejes morir aquí.

¿Por qué ella tendría que preocuparse por nadie, cuando nadie se preocupaba por ella?

-Sasuke, por favor,no…-

Una explosión de humo blanco y había desaparecido.

Se arrojó sobre la tierra y empezó a llorar; el bosque, con sus hojas y sus sombras, la recibió en su lamento.

Durmió durante algunas horas, hasta que un gemído lastimero la despertó. Se dio cuenta de que provenía de la joven castaña.

-Para ya…-susurró la Yamanaka.

-¿Dónde estoy?...no…

-Basta…

-Mi padre…tengo frío

-suficiente...

-¿Qué es esto?¿Por qué tengo sangre en el cuello?Oh…

De improvisto, la Yamanaka recobró su vitalidad y se abalanzó sobre la chica. Su inicial alarido de terro luego fue reemplazado por un suave gemido de placer, cuando la rubia comenzó a beber de ella. Estuvieron así un rato; la joven de pelo castaño no forcejeaba ni oponía resistencia. Tal vez le gustaba. Tal vez estaba demasiado débil.

Cuando por fin se sintió satisfecha, Ino se tendió al lado de la chica.

-¿Cómo…cómo te llamas?

La rubia giró el rostro, sorpendida.

-Ino.

-Ino…por favor, mi casa…

-lamento decírtelo, pero tu casa esta en ruinas y tu padre murió.

A penas terminó de decirlo se arrepintió,¿Cómo podía ser tan brusca?

-¿Ah, sí? Vaya…

-Perdona que te diga esto, pero no pareces muy dolida.

-Es que, no era mi padre, solo me adopto cuando tenía 7 años. Me maltrataba y muchas veces me sentía presa en ese hotel de mierda, pero, en su defensa, tengo que decir que nunca amagó siquiera a abusarme o explotarme sexualmente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Ino.

-Antes que nada quiero recuperar fuerzas…quisiera dormir un poco…

-No creo que sea el mejor lugar, tendríamos que ir al pueblo más cercano y alquilar una habitación. Puede haber peligros en el bosque.

La chica castaña cerró los ojos:

-ah, déjame…entonces…no puedo dar un solo paso…

-no seas tonta, no te voy a dejar aquí…

La rubia se levantó. Sabía que la muchacha sería una carga más que molesta, pero no podía dejarla; si la Yamanaka abandonaba,¿Cómo podía esperar que Sasuke no hiciese lo mismo?

Se la cargó al hombro y con esfuerzo salió de entre los arbustos.

Deambularon varias horas hasta encontrar un poblado sencillo, de campesinos y agricultores. Durmieron en la casa de un ninja renegado de poca monta, proveniente de la Aldea de la Roca, que vivía en el pueblo como una especie de alguacil. Como no tenían dinero(al parecer Sasuke no lo había sacado del Hotel, igual que las armas de Ino), debieron pagar su hospedaje acompañando al shinobi en su cama. Partieron al amanecer y el ninja les regaló un par de kunais.

La chica castaña, que se llamaba Kazume, se mostraba maravillada ante cada arroyo o bosque que cruzaban. Ino hubiese preferido volver a Konoha a pie, pero cuando se cruzaron con una caravana de mercaderes con dirección a la Aldea de la Hierba y que pasaba por la Hoja, no pudo con la insistencia de su compañera.

-Vamos Ino, viajemos con comodidad. A demás, hay mucho que mirar,¿No viste a ese hombre que come dagas?¿O las joyas traídas de la Aldea de la Arena?

Deambularon a lo largo de la caravana buscando a alguien que las resguardase, sin éxito en un principio. Ino contaba con ofrecerse como guardaespalda temporal de alguno de los mercaderes, pero todos ya tenían sus propios guardias.

Finalmente, se encontraron con Shao, el joven hijo de un rico comerciante que se encontraba en su primer viaje de negocios en solitario. En su carromato no había mucho espacio, pero tenian techo, transporte y comida gratis. A Kazume le pareció que el joven era demasiado generoso, así que una noche antes de llegar a Konoha, se metió entre las mantas del chico y estuvieron gritando y riendo hasta altas horas de la noche.

En las puertas de la Aldea de la Hoja, la chica castaña abrazó a la Yamanaka y le anunció que seguiría con la caravana hasta la Aldea de la Hierba.

-¿Por qué?-le preguntó Ino dolida, pues se había encariñado con ella.

-Porque estuve mucho tiempo en aquel hotel de mierda y quiero conocer el mundo, o por lo menos una parte de él.

-¿Cómo vas a sobrevivir? No tienes dinero.

-No, pero si de algo se es de trabajar. Se cocinar, barrer, limpiar, llevar cuentas, servir. Si es necesario, me prostituiré, pero puedes estar segura de que me las arreglaré.

La kunoichi asintió, tomó uno de los dos kunais que les había dado el ninja de Roca y se cortó un trozo de su ropa morada. Con el pedazo de tela seccionado, hizo un moño en torno al arma shinobi.

-tómalo. Algún día podrías tener que darle un uso práctico y sino, siempre podrás llevarla como recordatorio de que en Konoha tienes una amiga que te abrirá las puertas de su casa cuando lo necesites. Si algún día regresas, simplemente pregunta por el clan Yamanaka.

Kazume parecía al borde de las lágrimas. Emocianada, volvió a abrazarla:

-gracias, gracias de verdad. Volveré y te compensaré por haberme salvado la vida en el bosque.

-no tienes que pagarme nada. Bebí tu sangre, dos veces.

-sí, pero, para ser honesta, fue placentero.

Ino siguió con la mirada a su amiga que se iba en la carreta de Shao. Cuando se perdió de vista, la amargura y la tristesa por Sasuke volvió a hinundarla y pensó que no tardaría en seguir el consejo que le había dado el pelinegro antes de abandonarla.

"no seré la única vampiresa de Konoha mucho tiempo."

…..

El fuego de la chimenea hacía tiempo se había estinguido, pero aún así los tres vampiros no parecían sentir el frío proveniente del exterior. Naruto miraba seriamente a la Yamanaka rubia, quién tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo con una expresión ausente en el rostro.

-vaya historia-soltó Mint, que estaba acostada en el sofá-y yo que me creía puta por haber follado con Sasuke en mi restaurante.

…

Los tres encapotados salieron de entre los fardos de paja de la carreta. Al pensar en el pánico que había sentido cuando el Akimichi lo había detenido en la entrada, el conductor sintió ganas reales de ir a una casa de té.

Cuando entraron en el hotel, el olor a sangre fue el primero en recibirlos. Luego, de entre las sombras del vestíbulo, apareció Sasuke.

-Vaya Uchiha, eres aún más guapo de lo que eras cuando te vi por última vez-sonrió la chica que encabezaba al trío.

-te agradezco. Tú también estas más bella que nunca. Los hombres de la Arena deben pelearse para ir a una misión contigo.

-Bueno, dejémonos de cumplidos,¿Quieres?-dijo Temari, mientras se sacaba la capucha-¿Qué tal si comenzamos a hablar de alianzas?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX CONTINUARÁ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿Y?¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber en sus reviews, que espero con impaciencia XDDD. Un saludo para todos, y gracias por leer.

PD: aquellos que hayan visto Batman Begins seguro se han dado cuenta de que Sasuke usa una de sus frases en el episodio XD. Por supuesto, Batman Begin y sus dos continuaciones no me pertenecen y este proyecto es sin ánimo de lucro.


	10. Chapter 10

**VAMPIRESAS DE KONOHA**

Holaaaaa. Si, se que tardé mucho, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca dicen algunos XDDD. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

Como siempre, Naruto no me pertenece y esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

….

Temari desprendía una sensación de seguridad y poder sorprendente frente al Uchiha, que sonreía divertido al tener en frente a un interlocutor que no se achicaba ni se embobaba frente a él.

-entonces, según entiendo, tu plan es vampirizar la Aldea de la Hoja para así desde aquí crear y expandir un imperio vampiro sobre las demás naciones ninja, ¿No es así?

-exactamente, eso es lo que deseo, Temari.

-Y dime, ¿Qué ganaría mi aldea con ayudarte?

-A demás de no ser invadida, se asegurará la paz eterna. No tendrá enemigos que quieran invadirla o que incomoden su economía. Será el paraíso.

La kunoichi mostró un semblante pensativo, como si estuviese calculando y sopesando la propuesta del vampiro.

-suena muy interesante lo que dices, Uchiha-suspiró Temari- pero quiero conocer a fondo tu plan. Si quieres que seamos aliados, no debes tener secretos para mí.

Sasuke echó la cabeza atrás, divertido.

-me parece justo. Acompáñame, por favor, te voy a mostrar la clave de mi plan.

…

Subieron dos pisos por la escalera e ingresaron en cuarto profundo y oscuro, iluminado apenas por unas cuantas velas. El hedor a encierro y podredumbre ascendía desde el interior de la habitación, en donde podía divisarse una especie de figura humana doblada y acurrucada contra la pared como un perro apaleado. Temari no dudó en entrar, pero se cuido de hacerlo después de Sasuke; no tenía intención de que la vampirizaran.

El Uchiha alumbraba el camino con una antorcha y Temari se sorprendió al observar lo bonitas que eran sus facciones a la luz de la del fuego. Era como un misterioso y fascinante personaje que se refugiaba en la oscuridad, desde donde podía escrutar y manipular a los demás.

Acercó la antorcha hacia aquel ser que se acurrucaba contra el muro y la joven de la arena pudo reconocer una figura masculina que se encontraba encadenada a la pared. Con paso vacilante, se arrimó hacia el hombre…y este le saltó encima. Instintivamente buscó su abanico con la mano derecha, pero su agresor no le dio tiempo; cayó al suelo y pudo observar dos finos colmillos que relucían en la oscuridad y se acercaban a su cuello.

Y entonces, una descarga eléctrica golpeó al monstruo en el pecho, provocando que se desplomase a dos metros de Temari. El Uchiha se acercó y le ofreció la mano, que la joven aceptó.

-¿Lo has reconocido?-quiso saber Sasuke.

La chica asintió:

-Es…es Kakashi, el ninja que copia.

Sasuke rió:

-exacto, y ahora se ha convertido en un vampiro que hace días no prueba la sangre; imagina lo que hará cuando lo liberemos.

Temari lo miró:

-¿Piensas soltarlo en este estado en Konoha?

-Claro, cuando libere los sellos que bloquean sus poderes ninjas nadie podrá vencerlo, y para cuando haya saciado su sed, la mitad de los ninjas de Konoha estarán vampirizados.

-¿Y qué harás con los que no son ninjas?

-El virus vampiro se extiende con mucha mayor facilidad en aquellos que dominan el Chakra, los casos de civiles que se transforman en vampiros son muy pocos.

En ese momento, Sasuke pensó en la dueña de Ichiraku y sonrió al recordar lo que había disfrutado penetrándola detrás del mostrador del local.

-Como ves, Temari, lo mejor que puede hacer la Arena es aliarse conmigo y asegurarse así años de prosperidad. Pero hay más, también hay algo para ti.

Temari arqueó una ceja:

-¿De qué hablas?

El joven vampiro se le acercó y extendió los brazos hasta posarlos sobre sus caderas. Temari se vio sorprendida por aquel repentino contacto, pero aunque hizo amague de salir del agarre del Uchiha, prefirió quedarse en donde estaba.

-¿Nunca soñaste con ser algo más que la hermana del Kazekage o una simple lugarteniente de la arena? Vamos, seamos sinceros, tú sabes que mereces y ambicionas mucho más.

La chica dio un respingo, ¿Cómo podía ser que aquel muchacho pudiese "leerla" tan fácilmente? Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había visto entre las sombras de su corazón su deseo de quedar en la historia como una mujer importante, su miedo de ser olvidada y eclipsada por su hermano pequeño.

Sintió el cuerpo del vampiro aún más cerca del suyo. No pudo evitar ser invadida y llenada por el aroma de Sasuke; casi deseándolo, se estaba dejando llevar por el joven:

-¿Qué me ofreces?

El Uchiha sonrió:

-Te ofrezco convertirte en mi reina, ni más ni menos que en mi compañera para reinar el mundo shinobi, para compartir mi cama y mis secretos y para ser la madre de mis hijos.

La chica se vio sacudida por aquella propuesta que sobrepasaba todas sus pretensiones. Sin embargo, recordó un dato que los espías habían recaudado acerca de Sasuke:

-¿Tú no tienes otras mujeres?

El joven hizo una mueca:

-Son solo herramientas que me son útiles para llevar a cabo mis planes. Si sobreviven, tendrán un lugar en el nuevo mundo, pero no serán mis esposas. Tú me pareces la única mujer adecuada para ser mi reina. Eres bella, inteligente, fuerte. Podemos establecer una nación que dure siglos y nuestro poder será incomparables. Reúnes las condiciones que busco, ¿Aceptarás mi proposición?

Allí estaba, su gran y quizás única oportunidad. Podría ser la reina de todos los shinobis y a la vez asegurar la prosperidad de su tierra natal. Estaba cumpliendo su misión. Estaba cumpliendo su más grande sueño:

-Sí, acepto el trato.

Un deseo ardiente le creció en el pecho, pujando por salir y devorarla. Sin pensarlo, sus dedos recorrieron la fina tela de su traje y comenzaron a desajustarlo. Sasuke se descubrió el torso y la besó con pasión salvaje. Cayeron al suelo y rodaron en medio de besos y mordidas, hasta que el chico se impuso en aquel "duelo" y quedó encima de ella. Le abrió las piernas, entregándosele por completo sin pudor y pronto lo sintió adentro suyo. Los dedos del pelinegro se deslizaban con una deliciosa firmeza por su cuerpo, tocando y presionando en los lugares adecuados. La boca del vampiro parecía arder cada vez que entraba en contacto con sus pechos o labios. Cuando sintió el frío de los colmillos en el cuello, echó la cabeza atrás sonriendo:

-Soy tuya, mi señor.

La sangre empapó rostro y el cabello de Sasuke y se deslizó por el cuerpo de Temari, quién de pronto se había sumido en el silencio absoluto.

El Uchiha se alzaba del suelo cuando de pronto percibió un chackra que ingresaba inadvertido a Konoha. Un chackra que en el pasado solo había probado en una pequeña proporción.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa roja:

-Así que nuevamente vuelves por más, ¿eh? Quieres ser el aguafiestas de este baile, pero solo lograras ser el bufón.

Tuvo una imagen de un ninja rubio de ojos celestes mirando al cielo con mirada desconocida.

-Qué irónico que ustedes, mis dos grandes problemas, se solucionen entre sí.

El Uchiha alzó el rostro manchado de sangre y los brazos hacia arriba, rugiendo ferozmente.

…..

Una fila de diez encapuchados se acercaba lentamente hacia la entrada de Konoha. El guardia, un Akimichi que estaba a punto de terminar su turno, divisó 6 siluetas negras que se aproximaban a paso calmado. Una inquietud que le palpitó en el pecho lo llevó a apuntar su lanza en dirección a los desconocidos:

-alto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La figura que encabeza al grupo habló:

-¿Por qué la lanza? No somos ningún peligro.

-Eso lo decidiré yo-le espetó el Akimichi.

El guardia se acercó hasta el hombre que había hablado, estiró la mano hacia él…y la contrajo, en medio de profundos dolores. Sentía casi como si una red de fuego le estuviese abrazando el brazo. Observo su mano, y con espanto comprobó que una serie de sellos bajaban por los dedos y se cerraban sobre su muñeca.

El encapotado avanzó hacia él, sonriendo con malicia:

-ha llegado la hora de que la luz purifique Konoha. Lamentablemente, para ti solo tengo oscuridad.

Los sellos se dispersaron por el cuerpo, y allí a donde fueron quemaron y arruinaron. El guardia, abrió la boca para proferir un alarido, pero los sellos se colaron entre los dientes y llegaron hasta su garganta. Allí, en medio de las sombras, se desplomó para no levantarse jamás.

….

Los guardias llegados de la Arena reposaban en silencioso sobre los cómodos sillones del hotel. Parecían dormidos e indefensos, pero cualquiera que tuviese algo de conocimiento acerca de los ninjas de la Arena podía saber que estaban durmiendo con un ojo abierto. Desde pequeños se los entrenaba para ser silenciosos y calmos como lo es el desierto la mayor parte del tiempo, y para explotar como la más furibunda tormenta de arena en el momento adecuado.

Sasuke los despertó con tocándolos con la punta de un dedo, en una clara falta de respeto al nivel de ambos jounins.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Uchiha?!-rugió uno, que se cubría el cabello con vendas.

-¡Los enviados de la aldea de la Arena no merecen esa clase de irrespetuosidad!-agregó el otro, un muchacho joven de cabello negro corto.

El vampiro sonrió:

-tranquilos muchachos, solo venía a asegurarme de que estén jugando de mi lado del tablero. ¡Mangekyou Sharingan!

Los shinobis fueron demasiado lentos para cubrirse los ojos. La técnica de línea sucesoria del clan Uchiha los doblegó fácilmente. Los ninjas se pusieron rígidos y se arrodillaron frente a Sasuke.

-Así me gusta. Actúen con normalidad cuando estén con Temari. Si observan que intenta traicionarme, mátenla. Por ahora esa es su misión, más adelante los convocaré para el campo de batalla.

Ambos asintieron al recibir las instrucciones del Uchiha. Era mejor no correr riesgos a esa altura, aunque creía haber seducido a Temari definitivamente.

Utilizó un jutsu de transformación y adoptó la forma de un viajero alto de cabello negro del cual se había alimentado años atrás. Salió fuera del hotel.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños de unos 40 años se encontraba sentada sobre el cordón de la calle de enfrente, con las manos apoyadas bajo el mentón, mirando a nada.

El vampiro se le acercó sigilosamente. El olor de su sangre le llenaba los poros del cuerpo, le provocaba que un profundo deseo palpitase en su pecho. Sasuke no pudo más que sorprenderse de sí mismo.

"Tal vez no deba sacrificar a esta. La otra puede servir igual de bien"

Se arrimó y le palpó el hombro. La mujer se giró hacia él consternada.

-Tú técnica de transformación es buena.-la felicitó el Uchiha-a cualquiera que no tuviese el Sharingan le hubiese costado mucho descubrirte.

La mujer sonrió con satisfacción y agachó ligeramente la cabeza:

-gracias, mi señor.

Sasuke sonrió amigablemente:

-Sakura, te tengo una misión.

…..

Si, se que tardé mucho, pero es que el estudio me ha tenido bastante ocupado XDDD. Les pido disculpas y la próxima intentaré actualizar más deprisa. Espero que hayan disfrutado el episodio y, si no es molestia, dejen un review expresando su opinión. Acepto cualquier opinión, siempre que sea con respeto XD.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Vampiresas de Konoha**_

El tiempo pasa, si que pasa, tanto que ya estamos con el anteúltimo episodio de la serie. No puedo dejar de agradecer a todos aquellos que la siguen hasta hoy, simplemente gracias. Que lo disfruten XDD. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Capítulo 11:

-Parece que vuelve a llover-musitó Naruto.

La tormenta había amainado por casi una hora, pero poco a poco empezaba a reanudar su lamento.

El shinobi se tambaleó por la habitación hasta desplomarse de espaldas a la pared. La botella tintineo al tocar la madera del piso y el rubio se asustó al pensar que la había roto, pero no; la superficie de vidrio estaba intacta.

Era extraño, muy raro. Era extraño no tener hambre, no sentir deseos de devorar un buey o deleitarse con un plato de ramen. Era extraño no sufrir ese quejido interno que indicaba la necesidad de comida. No, ya no había lugar para el hambre.

Ahora, todo era sed. Una sed roja, que lo atrapaba y lo consumía desde el interior de su cuerpo.

-Maldición, Ino, ¿Cuándo vas a volver?

Bebió otro trago. El alcohol no era lo mismo, no calmaba la sed, no producía ese fabuloso éxtasis que había experimentado al morder a Sakura, pero por lo menos le adormecía el ansia.

Mint entró de repente en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado. Naruto podía percibir su sed, tan fuerte como la suya. Le dio lo que quedaba en la botella, rogando porque la Yamanaka se diese prisa.

…

-Dile a los Inuzuka que emprenderemos la misión de rescate del pergamino del lobo en tres días. Actualmente no disponemos de suficientes ninjas en la Aldea con el nivel para emprender una misión de esa clase. A menos, claro, que los cabecillas de su clan quieran buscarlo ellos mismos.

Tsunade caminó hacia la ventana a través de la cuál veía a la Aldea de la Hoja en su extensión. Kin se removió, incómoda:

-señora, ¿No podríamos enviar a Kakashi-sensei junto con algunos chunnins para, aunque sea, averiguar el paradero del pergamino?

La Hokage sacó una pequeña botella de vino de los pliegues de túnica y se puso a sorberla distraídamente:

-envié a Kakashi y a Sakura a una misión de reconocimiento de la frontera con Kumokagure hace unos días. Ahora que lo pienso, Kakashi se está retrasando con el primer reporte.

Un trueno dejó escapar su quejido en la lejanía.

-Pero bueno, es Kakashi de quién hablamos, no creo que haya motivos para preocuparme. Ahora ve y redacta el mensaje para los Inuzuka.

La joven obedeció. Mientras atravesaba el pasillo acomodándose su fino cabello castaño, reflexionó acerca de lo difícil y estresante que se había vuelto su trabajo desde que la habían ascendido. Con lo feliz que se había sentido cuando le dijeron que la ascenderían a segunda secretaria de la Hokage, solo por detrás de Shizune. Pero la aprendiz de Tsunade había sido enviada como parte de una misión de paz a la Aldea de la Roca para curar una plaga que estaba causando estragos severos en las tierras del Tsuchikage, por lo que ahora lidiaba con casi el triple de trabajo de al que estaba acostumbrada.

Malhumorada, abrió la puerta de su oficina e ingreso pensando en cómo haría para terminar los interminables mensajes encargados por Tsunade. Un agradable fresco ingresaba por la ventana cargado de un delicioso aroma a flores; al captar el olor, Kin miró en dirección hacia su escritorio envuelto en penumbra.

-No debería venir aquí, tonta-dijo la joven de cabello castaño. Encendió la luz y dejó al descubierto la figura de Zakuro. La pelinegra se hallaba sentada sobre el escritorio, con las piernas abiertas de par en par, en una pose que habría excitado a cualquier hombre.

-Tranquila Kin. Si te ofrezco ayuda para terminar todas esas cartas, ¿Me perdonarás?

La recién llegada la miro furiosa y se dirigió a una mesa de roble sobre la cual se encontraba un abultado manojo de papeles en blanco y una pluma para escribir. Zakuro se paró y la detuvo tomándola por el brazo.

-Solo fue una broma-sonrió la pelinegra.

-No me hizo gracias.

-Tendrías que aprender a reír más.

-No tengo tiempo para risas, no ahora.

-Pero si tienes tiempo para mí.

Zakuro la besó y la empujó contra la mesa. La alzó por las caderas y la depositó encima de la dura madera, provocando que los papeles se cayesen y dispersasen por el suelo de la oficina.

-No es el lugar…apropiado-jadeó la parte racional de Kin, a pesar de que el resto de sí misma le pedía a gritos dejarse llevar.

-No, no es el lugar adecuado. Eso es lo que lo hace tan sabroso.

A medida que iba diciendo esas palabras, la pelinegra le desajustaba la chaqueta verde a su amante. Retiró la lencería con delicadez y comenzó a succionarle los pezones.

-hazlo…hazme eso que me gusta tanto-pidió Kin, bañada en sudor.

Zakuro esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa; una sonrisa que incluía un par de colmillos blancos. La pelinegra ascendió por el cuerpo de la chica hasta que sus labios estuvieron en contacto con el cuello de Kin.

De pronto, la secretaria de la hokage sintió esa sensación que tanto le gustaba. Notó el calor de su propia sangre bajando por su cuello y sonrió.

-¿Cómo hiciste para entrar aquí?-quiso saber la secretaria.

-oh, fue sencillo-aseguró Zakuro, restándole importancia con un gesto despectivo de la mano-no había muchos guardias. ¿La hokage está sola?

-si…-balbuceó Kin. Estaba demasiado feliz como para notar la sonrisa aterradora que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amante.

-muerde…muérdeme otra vez-pidió la secretaria y cerró los ojos.

De pronto sintió como si las fauces de un perro rabioso se cerrasen sobre su cuello y comenzó a forcejear, envuelta por la sorpresa y el dolor.

Mientras lamía con la lengua la sangre que le manchaba los labios, Zakuro redujo a su compañera posándose sobre ella, como había hecho en cientos de noches de amor furtivo. Kin miró suplicante a la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero este parecía tranquilo como una tumba.

-mi dulce Kin-siseó la vampiresa mientras le acariciaba el rostro-¿En verdad creíste cuando te dije que había dejado a mi novio para volver a revolcarme contigo? Jaja, siempre fuiste ingenua.

A fuera, una nube cubrió la Luna y la habitación quedó iluminada por un solo foco de luz eléctrica. En la oscuridad, Kin pudo observar la expresión de lunático sueño que cubría el rostro de su amante.

-No-murmuró Zakuro-si volví contigo fue solo porque me lo pidió mi hombre, el que me convertirá en la reina del mundo shinobi. ¿Quién querría volver con una aburrida estúpida como tú después de haber sido la amante de Sasuke Uchiha?

Kin tenía la mirada desenfocada y el cuerpo se agitaba en el mar de convulsiones que precede a la transformación.

-Sólo por lástima te transformo en vez de matarte. Ah, y por gratitud. Mi amado me pidió que te convirtiese. Sí, mi amado sabe recompensar.

Tras cerciorarse de que Kin ya no podía manejar su cuerpo, Zakuro se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta sonriendo alegremente. El plan estaba casi listo y pronto recuperaría su lugar al lado de Sasuke.

….

Naruto se removió incómodo en el sillón hasta apoyar la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana. El contacto con la superficie fría le alivió un poco el dolor de cabeza producto de la abstinencia.

Ino ya estaba tardando mucho, tanto que el Uzumaki comenzó a preocuparse de que le hubiese sucedido algo. La idea de salir a buscarla le cruzó por la cabeza, pero él la desestimó rápidamente: no podía, no podía salir en esas condiciones. Se había convertido en una amenaza para Konoha, en un monstruo sediento de sangre que jamás podría convertirse en Hokage. Unas lágrimas saladas le recorrieron las mejillas y se deslizaron por la ventana; lo había perdido todo, por un arrebato de lujuria.

Giró la cabeza hacia Mint. Era extraño, pero parecía que la chica sobrellevaba mejor la sed que él. Se preguntó qué tan ligado estaba el ansia de sangre con el chackra y en aquel momento hasta llegó a desear no haberse convertido en ninja; cualquier cosa por parar ese tambor que lo hacía jugar cerca de los bordes de la locura.

Y entonces la vio. Al principio pensó que era un cruel juego de las luces proyectadas a través del vidrio, mezcladas con las cantidades de alcohol que había consumido. Pero no, era ella, ¿Cómo no podía serlo? Si hasta casi podía olerla.

Estaba allí, sonriente y perfecta, con la tormenta de fondo que le daba un aura de triste belleza.

-Sakura…-balbuceó el Uzumaki.

Sus dedos buscaron instintivamente el pomo de la puerta, mientras sus ojos se perdían en el cabello rosa de la Haruno.

¿Para qué resistirse, si era lo que en su interior más anhelaba? Todo su ser clamaba por la sangre y el cuerpo de su antigua compañera.

Sintió un débil contacto en el brazo. Mint, que luchaba contra su propia sed para retenerlo.

-Naruto, no…por favor…

El Uzumaki la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación con facilidad y no volvió a levantarse. Hizo girar el pomo.

Cerrado, la Yamanka había sellado la puerta con un pergamino. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa; como si eso pudiese pararlo. La puerta salió despedida de sus goznes y se deshizo en pedazos antes de llegar al suelo.

-Sakura…Sakura…

La pelirosa sonrió. Era preciosa:

-Ven aquí Naruto, ven aquí y muérdeme.

El rubio alzó la mano, casi tocando la piel blanca de la chica. Un instante antes del contacto, ella se alejó saltando hacia atrás. Como un niño obsesionado por una dulce golosina, Naruto comenzó a seguir a Sakura. A través de tejados, charcos y callejuelas el heredero de Yondaime parecía un perro faldero. La Haruno se alejaba risueña y sonriente, como un fantasma en medio de la lluvia.

Finalmente la alcanzó.

Se hallaban en la terraza del hospital, aquel en donde en un tiempo lejano se habían cruzado el Rasengan con el Chidori. Sakura se lamió los labios, absorbiendo las gotas de lluvia que le perlaban el rostro. Aquel gesto excitó más a Naruto. Las manos del rubio retiraron con cuidado la blusa de la Haruno para encontrarse con su sostén negro. El rubio comenzó hundiendo la cabeza entre los pechos de la kunoichi, que echó la cabeza atrás sonriente.

Y lo vio.

Era una figura encapotada, alta y asquerosamente flaca, como un esqueleto con piel y una sonrisa aterradora que le cruzaba la cara como si fuese un tajo de cuchillo.

Mientras Naruto se afanaba en liberar su virilidad, la chica lo apartó gentilmente y observó al encapotado con una mezcla de curiosidad, sorpresa e inquietud.

-Miren eso, pero si es un par de vampiros buscando expandir la especie, ¿No es así?

Naruto se incorporó, observando fijamente al sujeto. Sakura dio un paso atrás, asustada. ¿Cómo sabían que eran vampiros?

No importaba, se encargaría del tipo y listo.

-¿No le gustaría acompañarnos, amigo? Tal vez tenga partes que le gustaría…explorar-sonrió Sakura, mientras comenzaba a concentrar su chackra en el puño. Naruto la miró atónito.

-oh sí, ya lo creo-dijo el encapotado-pero creo que preferiría examinarlas en un laboratorios, cortadas y disecadas.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos. Sakura tomó impulso y arremetió contra el recién llegado. El hombre detuvo el puño a centímetros de su cara. Sakura podía sentir su aliento a medicinas, emanando de su boca y abrazándole la mano. Hizo amague de pegarle una patada, pero el sujeto fue más veloz y le propinó un golpe con la mano abierta en medio del pecho. La kunoichi salió disparada y Naruto la atrapó en el aire.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura?-preguntó el Uzumaki.

-Suéltame Naruto, voy a encargarme de este estúpido.

La pelirosa llevó los dedos de la mano izquierda a los pliegues del guante de la derecha, pero de repente se contrajo de dolor y cayó al suelo gritando.

-¡Sakura!

Naruto se arrimó hacia ella y tomó el brazo de la chica entre sus manos. Pudo comprobar que una serie de sellos le recorrían el brazo en forma de espiral, brillando con la luz de las brazas encendidas.

-¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!-rugió el Uzumaki. Esa potencia primitiva que le incitaba a morder a Sakura ahora parecía transformarse en odio al hombre encapuchado.

El chackra en la palma de su mano izquierda comenzó a girar hasta formar una perfecta bola azulada.

-¡Rasengan!

El Uzumaki se desplazó furioso hacia su oponente, la fuerza del jutsu cortaba el aire…y aire fue lo único que atravesó. Naruto casi cayó de la terraza debido al envión de su propio salto; giró la cabeza hasta que localizó al recién llegado: se encontraba en la punta opuesta de su posición. El rubio frunció el seño:

-¡Clones de sombra!

Una veintena de Narutos aparecieron de entre explosiones de humo y rodearon a su enemigo en un semicírculo. Uno de los que más cercase encontraba del encapotado se lanzó hacia él, pero este lo rechazó con una especie de látigo salido de entre sus mangas, y el clon se convirtió en volutas blancas.

Los restantes se lanzaron a la vez, algunos con los pies extendidos hacia adelante, otros con las manos. El encapuchado flexionó las rodillas y comenzó a girar el látigo en torno a su posición. El arma cortaba con precisión asombrosa y el pelotón de clones se esfumó rápidamente. El encapuchado sonrió:

-vamos mocoso, dime donde está Sasuke.

-No lo sé y si lo supiese, no te lo diría. ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

El hombre se removió en su lugar, como si estuviese calibrando si responder o no la pregunta:

-Bueno, te mostraré el rostro de tu verdugo, para que puedas contar en el Más Allá que fui yo quién te mató.

El hombre retiró lentamente la capucha. Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

Una serie de atroces quemaduras le atravesaban la cabeza calva, pero eso no era lo más impactante, lo que atraía la atención de Naruto era otra cosa: los dos Sharingans que refulgían su rostro.

….

Zakuro se frenó frente a la puerta de la oficina de la hokage. Suspiró y se dispuso a dominar las emociones que revoloteaban por su cuerpo.

Estaba a punto de iniciar la fase final del plan, la que la consagraría definitivamente con Sasuke y la convertiría en su esposa en el nuevo mundo. Había tenido que soportar mucho, sufrir viendo como esa estúpida pelirosa o la puta de la Arena disfrutaban de lo que era suyo. Pero ya no; después de esta noche, ya no. Iba a hacer algo que jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza apenas una semana atrás, algo que estaba considerado como uno de los peores crímenes de la Aldea de la Hoja, pero valía la pena.

Claro que él valía la pena.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y percibió tenue olor a tinta y papel que salía de la sala. Y algo más, había algo más en el ambiente.

"Alcohol, está bebiendo. Es perfecto, nunca tendríamos una oportunidad mejor que esta"

Entro y observó la figura solitaria de la hokage, bebiendo sentada entre las sombras, contemplando la vasta Aldea a través de la ventana.

Había algo extraño en Tsunade, una especie de aura que a Zakuro le generaba la idea de una fiera cansada pero peligrosa. Avanzó con cuidado, pensando acerca de cómo iniciar la charla. De repente:

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Zakuro se detuvo en seco.

-Nada, hokage-sama. Bueno, en realidad venía a pedirle un favor.

Tsunade se llevó el alcohol a la boca; seguía sin mirarla:

-Estuve haciendo favores todo el día, vuelve mañana o habla con Kin.

Zakuro sintió un escalofrío al pensar en Kin y en la forma en la que la había traicionado, pero ahogó ese pensamiento velozmente.

"Sasuke, solo piensa en Sasuke y todo saldrá bien"

-Kin no puede cumplirme este favor, Hokage-sama.

-¿No?-respondió Tsunade, con la mirada aún perdida a través de la ventana. Zakuro se dio cuenta de que no le hacía el menor caso, de que la mayor parte de la médica rubia estaba en otro lugar, tal vez pensando en su novio y su hermano muertos.

-No, en verdad, es solo una cosita pequeña, pero solo usted puede hacerlo.

Tsunade la miró por primera vez, con los ojos enrojecidos por lo que parecía falta de sueño y alto consumo de licor:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

La pelinegra se removió incómoda:

-Pues, es difícil para mí decirlo. Verá, usted siempre fue mi mayor heroína, un ejemplo a seguir, yo me consideraba una fan suya.

La hokage ladeó la cabeza hacia los costados con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, como si considerase lo dicho por Zakuro como algo divertido pero sin interés.

-Bien, cuando llegó a Konoha y la vi de cerca…fue algo muy fuerte para mí, realmente me emocioné, era como ver en persona a los héroes de los viejos cuentos.

Tsunade rompió a reír sin ningún pudor y tomó otro trago:

-continúa, continúa por favor.

Zakuro suspiró, para dar la sensación de estar a punto de hacer la confesión de su vida:

-Pues, mi señora, yo me di cuenta de que…yo siento algo por usted. En verdad, creo que estoy enamorada.

La hokage rubia la miró con una ceja arqueada por varios segundos en donde el silencio solo era roto por algún trueno ocasional en la lejanía. Finalmente, Tsunade giró la cabeza nuevamente hacia la ventana y bebió otro trago:

-No seas tonta niña, consíguete algún chico y no pierdas el tiempo en estupideces.

"No, la estoy perdiendo", pensó Zakuro, consternada.

-Es que, yo lo intenté, quiero decir, me esforcé en superar ese sentimiento, en llevar una relación con un chico pero, siempre se me aparecía su cara. Mientras comía, su cara; mientras estaba en alguna misión, su cara; mientras hacía el amor, su cara. No consigo sacármela de la cabeza, es que…el deseo, el deseo me devora, hokage-sama. No puedo manejar ese deseo de sus labios, de probarlos su lengua. Por favor, Tsunade-sama, se lo suplico, béseme y termine con mi suplicio, quíteme esta fantasía de la cabeza y ayúdeme a reencontrarme con la realidad, es todo lo que pido y usted sabe que no es mucho.

Zakuro sintió una punzada de amor propio; había estado magnífica, lo sabía.

Durante unos instantes solo se oyó el chapoteo del agua en la ventana, hasta que la ninja-médico le dedicó una mirada que aunaba suficiencia, lástima, compasión y…tal vez un poco de curiosidad. Y claro, alcohol. Mucho alcohol:

-Sea pues, es más sencillo de cumplir que la mayor parte de las peticiones que le hacen a la hokage.

Zakuro se acercó a la mujer con una alegría interna tan grande que a duras penas pudo contener su sonrisa para mantener el aura dramática.

Se arrimó a la rubia hasta el punto de que podía sentir el aroma a vino. Acercó su cara hacia la de ella y en ese preciso instante un rayo iluminó la habitación en penumbras. Zakuro no pudo sino sentirse impactada al contemplar las marcas de ese rostro tan herido por el dolor del alma, muy distinto al de la mujer fuerte que se presentaba como su líder. Tomó el rostro de la hokage en sus manos y estiró el cuello. A pesar del gusto a licor, la verdad sus labios no estaban mal; eran carnosos, si, pero le daban un interesante toque salvaje a un beso.

Tsunade se encontró a sí misma disfrutando de ese contacto, de esa puerta para huir del pasado, aunque fuese momentáneamente. Alzó a la joven y la colocó sobre sus faldas, para luego acércala a sus pechos. Los besos de Zakuro descendieron por el cuello de la rubia hasta llegar a sus senos, donde se hundió con gusto mientras sus manos buscaban desatar la ropa de su amante. Al ver lo dificultoso que esto le resultaba, Tsunade se desgarró la ropa con facilidad, para luego depositar a su amante sobre el escritorio y colocarse encima de ella.

Zakuro no esperaba tener que encamarse a Tsunade, pero a decir verdad la experiencia no estaba mal y así sería más sencillo concretar el plan. Se apresuró a quitarse el chaleco verde la Hoja, pero la hokage lo arrancó de un tirón y lo arrojó aún lado hecho pedazos. Mientras la rubia se deleitaba con sus senos, Zakuro deslizó un dedo hacia la entrepierna de la mujer, desde donde empezó a apretar cada vez más fuerte. La pelinegra podía sentir el sudor de Tsunade deslizarse por su piel, mientras la excitación de la hogake crecía; su cuerpo estaba cada vez más caliente y sus pechos, duros y erectos.

La rubia hundió el rostro en el cuello de Zakuro y en ese instante la vampiresa supo que era el momento de actuar. Abrió la boca, dejando relucir los dientes, y cerró sobre el cuello de Tsunade.

Una notable mancha de sangre se extendió por la espalda de la ninja-médico, pero esta no pareció darse cuenta o no le importó. Esa era una de las ventajas de la mordida del vampiro; tras un instante de dolor, resultaba muy placentera y anestésica.

Las dos mujeres rodaron y cayeron al suelo, con Tsunade sobre Zakuro. La hokage le dedicó una sonrisa en donde se mezclaban la borrachez con la excitación:

-Me mordiste, se nota que estás ardiente, ¿Te gusta este sueño?

Zakuro asintió:

-Siga por favor.

"Si, sigue mientras te conviertes en vampiro, mientras yo cumplo mi misión para convertirme en digna de él".

Tsunade se arrastró hasta que su cabeza quedó frente a la entrepierna de Zakuro. La vampiresa sintió por primera vez en la noche un poco de asco cuando la rubia comenzó a degustar su entrepierna con la lengua.

"Lo haces por él", se recordó, "Es todo por él, pronto volverás a apoyar el rostro en su pecho duro, a sentir sus brazos fuertes rodeándote el cuerpo, pronto será el que se meta entre mis piernas y no esta bruja".

En ese instante, un rayo rasgó el cielo y Zakuro divisó una figura que se hayaba bajo el umbral; una figura que conocía.

-No…tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?-chilló Zakuro y miró enseguida a la Tsunade, temiendo que su grito la hubiese alertado. Sin embargo, la rubia se había echado a un lado y convulsionaba, por lo que dedujo que estaba empezando a transformarse.

-¿Qué que hago aquí?-dijo la chica mientras entraba en la oficina-vengo a comprobar el resultado de mi trabajo.

Zakuro arqueó una ceja:

-¿De qué hablas?

La recién llegada sonrió con malicia, una sonrisa que a la pelinegra le heló la sangre.

-¿Crees que fuiste tú la que sedujo a la hokage y la convenció de acostarse con otra mujer? No, claro que no. Yo fui quién fue metiéndose en su cama poco a poco, yo fui quién la deslumbró con mi cuerpo y mi sensualidad, de la misma forma que deslumbré a Sasuke, no tú estúpida. Tú solo eres un peón insignificante que nos fue útil solo porque se acostaba con la secretaria de la hokage. Y ahora, ha llegado el momento de sacrificarte por el rey…y por la reina.

La chica tomó los restos del chaleco de Zakuro que Tsunade había destrozado y lo arrojó sobre la pelinegra. Zakuro observó de las rasgaduras del chaleco salían volando papeles bomba.

El instinto hizo que intentase pararse, pero una extraña fuerza la empujó nuevamente contra el piso.

"Me atrapó en alguna clase de jutsu"

La chica caminó hasta el umbral, mientras Zakuro luchaba una batalla perdida contra la técnica que le impedía moverse. Antes de salir de la oficina, la chica se volvió para dedicarle otra sonrisa maliciosa:

-Sasuke te manda un beso, preciosa.

Los papeles empezaban a brillar, la hokage a su lado se despertaba lentamente como vampiro. A fuera, la lluvia se había detenido por el momento.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sasu...?"

El vidrio y la madera saltaron, los fuegos se elevaron hacia el cielo. Ningún trueno logró igualar el sonido de esa explosión.

…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, en cuanto pueda les traeré el final de la historia, ¿Cómo pasa el tiempo verdad? Como siempre, gracias por leer y dejen reviews, si pueden jaja, estén atentos para el final de Vampiresas de Konoha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Vampiresas de Konoha**

Antes que nada, aprovecho para dedicarle este episodio al usuario Gushu, mi más fiel lector y mi mejor crítico; espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo este fic tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Naruto no me pertenece, esta obra es sin ánimo de lucro.

Qué disfruten de la lectura.

…

Lágrimas que brillan bajo el cielo nocturno. Gotas de lluvia, lamento humano; refulgen bajo el poder de un rayo o bajo el triste calor de un hogar que se incendia.

Cientos de persona habían hecho caso omiso de la lluvia para salir a comprobar que había sido esa explosión que había tenido lugar en la casa de la Hokage. Los shinobis se arrojaron a las ruinas aún en llamas, mientras la gente común rezaba esperando que hallasen a su líder.

Un ANBU fue quién trajo el cadáver entre sus brazos. Algunos gritaron, otros lloraron en silencio. No quedaron dudas de que había sido un atentado contra su vida, el cuerpo había quedado totalmente desfigurado y quemado, lo que delataba que Tsunade había estado muy cerca de la bomba al momento de estallar. También hallaron los cuerpos de dos guardias, el de la secretaria de la Hokage y él una quinta figura, que se encontraba en el mismo estado que el de Tsunade. Las evidencias hacían pensar que se trataba de un atentado suicida, pero aunque intentaron, nadie pudo reconocer el cadáver.

…..

Cuatro figuras observaban la escena sin que ninguna emoción se reflejase en su rostro. Otra pieza del plan encajaba, pero aún faltaba mucho. Eso es lo que pensaba Temari, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Sasuke; no había motivo para alegrarse aún y, a demás, se trataba de la caída de una antigua aliada que merecía respeto…

Las carcajadas del Uchiha la tomaron por sorpresa, entraron y rebotaron en su cabeza. Nadie podía escucharlo a excepción de Temari y sus dos guardias, que continuaban impávidos; los truenos lo tapaban. La chica se aferró con mayor fuerza al brazo de su amo:

-Sasuke, ¿Cuál será nuestro próximo movimiento?

Él no le hacía caso, estaba concentrado enviándole una mirada ponzoñosa a la multitud que se reunía frente a la casa del Hokage. Ahora había algo que ha Temari definitivamente no le gustaba. Zarandeó ligeramente a su amante, hasta que este se giró a observarla; la chica alcanzó a percibir la brevedad con la que la furia asesina de Sasuke dejaba paso a su faceta más seductora y calmada. Una alarma de alerta se encendió dentro de ella, pero fue acallada rápidamente por los dedos de Sasuke, que la acariciaban con delicadeza como solo él podía hacerlo, ¿Cómo podía conocer tan bien sus gustos? ¿Cómo podía ser tan preciso para tocar? Era delicioso. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso, que el Uchiha correspondió con intensidad. Cuando se separaron, de nuevo era de él; se dio cuenta de que siempre sería de él.

-Mi amor-susurró Temari-debemos seguir con el plan.

-Lo sé-sonrió Sasuke-ha llegado la hora de que te vuelvas más poderosa que nunca.

Temari sonrió, pues era lo que esperaba oír:

-¿Me convertirás en una vampiresa digna de ti?

Sasuke pasó un dedo por los finos cabellos rubios de la chica de la Arena:

-Claro que sí, pero antes, debemos finalizar con un pequeño altercado y luego iniciaremos tú ritual.

Temari asintió entusiasmada. El Uchiha se giró hacia los guardias de la Arena, mientras sacaba un pergamino enrollado de entre sus ropas. Se lo dio a uno de los dos hombres:

-¿Qué debemos hacer con esto, señor?

Sasuke sonrió:

-Ha llegado el momento de ayudar a un viejo amigo.

…..

Sakura se irguió trabajosamente junto a Naruto, que permanecía impasible, tieso ante la imagen que tenía frente así: aquel sujeto estaba armado con dos Sharingans, ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú?-murmuró el rubio.

El sujeto sonrió e hizo una reverencia:

-Mi nombre es Zuko, Zuko Uchiha.

Naruto sintió unas frías gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su espalda para mezclarse con el agua de lluvia.

-Eso…no es posible.

El Uchiha compuso una mueca burlona:

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un grupo de viejos oxidados te dijeron otra cosa? Te mintieron, jovencito, o mejor dicho, no les contaron toda la verdad. Itachi, la masacre de los Uchiha, todo una gran mentira…

-¡Maldita sea, explícate bien!

Zuko meneó la cabeza:

-Ya no importa, es tiempo de terminar.

Chasqueó los dedos y una docena de shinobis encapotados aparecieron en la terraza.

-¡Por favor, no te hemos hecho nada, déjanos ir!

Zuko frunció el seño:

-Cállate ser repugnante.

Los sellos que cubrían el brazo de la chica comenzaron a brillar con intensidad y la pelirosa cayó al suelo en medio de gritos atroces y convulsiones.

-Naruto…haz que pare…-gimió la Haruno.

El Uzumaki se giró con violencia hacia su agresor y saltó hacia él con un Rasengan en la mano. Sin embargo, el Uchiha evadió con facilidad el ataque y se mofó:

-Eres un niño estúpido, muy estúpido e impulsivo.

Naruto no tardó en darse cuenta de a qué se refería: había descuidado a Sakura en su afán de atacar. Un encapotado se había posado junto a ella, blandiendo una espada por sobre su cabeza.

-¡Nooooooo!-el grito de Naruto pareció resonar en todos los rincones de la hoja."Por favor, que alguien lo escuche, que alguien nos ayude", suplicó para sus adentros. El tiempo se detuvo, el aire pareció cortarse…y lo hizo. Un ruido fino y siseante resonó en los oídos de Naruto y de pronto, el hombre que amenazaba a Sakura se hallaba muerto, cortado al medio por una fuerza invisible.

El aura de poder que la pareja emanaba era casi palpable. No le sorprendió ver a Temari a su lado, su capacidad de asombro estaba más que agotada. No había ni un rastro de aquella actitud burlona que Sasuke había mostrado en su último encuentro. Zuko sonrió:

-vaya, vaya, por fin te has dignado a presentarte.

Hizo un leve gesto con la cabeza y su pelotón de encapuchados saltó en dirección a Sasuke. El joven vampiro ni se inmutó:

-¡Amaterasu!

Los seguidores de Zuko se encendieron en medio del aire y desaparecieron con la misma fugacidad que un puñado de fuegos artificiales en medio de atroces gritos de dolor. Temari observaba la escena con una sonrisa lunática en su rostro, impresionada por el poder de su amante.

-Habla, dime lo que sabes acerca de la matanza de mi clan-exigió Sasuke.

Naruto sintió una punzada de pena por su antiguo amigo; tantos años y todavía su gran obsesión era la misma.

-No tengo por contarte nada-Zuko se encogió de hombros.

-Quizás recapacites cuando sientas el filo de una espada rosándote la garganta.

-Quizás no tengas oportunidad.

-¡Sasuke!...-gimió Sakura desde el piso. Naruto corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado. Sasuke y Temari también se acercaron, aunque ni se dignaron a mirar a la pelirrosa.

-Si hablas, tal vez sea piadoso contigo.

La carcajada de Zuko fue estruendosa:

-He visto que tan piadoso eres, Sasuke, y puedo asegurarte que prefiero morir peleando antes que recibir tu "compasión". Pero qué más da, te contaré la verdad. La farsa ha durado demasiado y ya me molesta.

…..

**EN LA BASE DE SASUKE**

Las tinieblas se habían apoderado de su vida.

Él, que era famoso justamente por uno de sus ojos, ahora no veía el rumbo. No entendía, ni le importaba donde estaba o porque de repente dos colmillos filosos asomaban de su boca. Sólo tenía una obsesión, una droga que lo estrangulaba. Vivía y viviría para ello, cualquier registro de su anterior vida era secundario o insignificante. Había cosas que aún le importaban, pero tendrían que esperar (lo que fuera necesario) hasta que satisficiese su principal anhelo.

De pronto las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y un rayo de luz penetro en la oscuridad. Sintió como los jutsus que lo recluían y lo encadenaban desaparecían; supo que era el momento. Los shinobis de la Arena no eran malos ninjas, pero poco podían hacer contra su prodigiosa habilidad, potenciada por el frenesí y la sed.

Sostuvo a uno en lo alto tan solo con sus fauces. Se relamió mientras la sangre le empapaba el rostro y se escurría por entre sus ropas y su cuerpo.

Un solo pensamiento circunnavegaba por su azotada mente:

"Quiero más."

….

_Yo nací en el clan Uchiha igual que tú, Sasuke; somos familia. De niño, demostré tener condiciones para ser un ninja digno de un clan tan prestigioso, pero con el correr de los años sufrí un impedimento que me ubicaba en una posición desfavorable en relación a los demás miembros: no lograba desarrollar mi Sharingan. No había forma, no importaba que tanto me esforzase, cuán duro entrenase, simplemente no lo conseguía. Me relegaron a ser un mero oficinista, a encargarme del papeleo y las cartas; imagínate que humillante y frustrante resultaba para mí. _

_A pesar de que mi propio clan me degradaba y maltrataba, no bajé los brazos en mi sueño de ser shinobi, por lo qué me dediqué a entrenar buscando alcanzar un poder que cubriese mi carencia de Sharingan. A medida que aprendía nuevas técnicas y las desarrollaba, los sabios de la Aldea comenzaron a fijarse en mí y en mi potencial. Empecé a recibir misiones más importantes y logré aumentar, de a poco, mi status dentro de la Aldea; sin embargo, nunca me sentí aceptado dentro de los Uchiha, y terminé por aislarme y hasta por sentir rencor hacia mi propia familia._

_Un día, los sabios me llamaron para encargarme una misión especial, la más importante que había tenido hasta el momento. Imagínate la ilusión que se apoderó de mí, la ilusión de lograr algo por mí mismo independientemente de mi apellido._

_Me llevé una sorpresa enorme cuando vi que Itachi me esperaba junto con los sabios; nunca me habían asignado una misión con otro miembro del clan. A pesar de mi desconcierto, no estaba enfadado. Itachi era uno de los pocos miembros del clan que siempre me habían tratado con respeto y por eso yo lo apreciaba; recuerdo que en ese momento me dio gracia pensar en que la oveja negra y el hijo pródigo de los Uchiha trabajarían juntos._

_Me dijeron desde un principio que iba a recibir una misión muy violenta. Al parecer había un clan bastante poderoso en Konoha que estaba desarrollando un arma secreta con la cuál tomar el poder de la aldea; un arma biológica que consistía en convertir a las personas en bestias con sed de sangre, que solo podían ser controladas por el jutsu ocular del clan. Así pretendían esclavizar a toda Konoha._

_Cómo te abras dado cuenta, el clan del que hablaban los sabios era el Uchiha; nuestro propio clan. Yo no podía creerlo, que el clan que manejaba el departamento de policía de la Aldea intentase realizar un golpe de estado. Itachi, sin embargo, me confirmó que era cierto._

_La misión era clara: exterminar el clan hasta los cimientos, para que sirviese de ejemplo a cualquiera que pensase en revelarse en el futuro y para evitar la propagación del virus vampiro. Obviamente, al ser nosotros miembros del clan estábamos posicionados de una forma inmejorable para realizar dicha tarea. Yo había sido despreciado por mi propia sangre e Itachi debía toda su lealtad al gobierno de la Hoja._

_Llegamos a la base Uchiha decididos a cumplir nuestra misión, pero cuando vimos los hogares de nuestra propia familia, ya no estábamos tan seguros. Yo, que tanto rencor les guardaba, no me atrevía a atacar a mis familiares. _

_Le dije a Itachi que no podía cumplir con la misión, que nos habían pedido demasiado. Él me aseguró que sentía lo mismo, aunque no sabía qué camino tomar. No podíamos asesinar a nuestro propio clan, pero tampoco permitir que la Hoja sufriese una guerra interna._

_Mientras meditábamos sobre lo que debíamos hacer, escuchamos un rugido espantoso que provenía del interior de la base. Entramos y nos encontramos con un Uchiha con los ojos desenfocados de la furia y con dos colmillos que le sobresalían de la boca; en ese mismo estado estaban todos, todos contagiados por su propia arma. _

_Esa fue la respuesta a nuestro dilema, ya no quedaron dudas de lo que había que hacer. Todos: padres, hermanos, tíos, primos, todos cayeron ante nuestras malditas manos._

_Cuando terminamos, Itachi me contó la parte del plan que los sabios no había hecho: debíamos huir de la Aldea como fugitivos, cargar para siempre con la responsabilidad de haber masacrado a nuestro propio clan y soportar ser perseguidos. _

_Puedo jurarte que jamás en mi vida odié a alguien como odié a los sabios en ese mismo instante. Hubiese dado lo que sea por poder separar su retorcida cabeza del resto de su cuerpo._

_Le dije todo eso a Itachi y recuerdo que él me sonrió. Me dijo que me tranquilizase, que él había hablado con los sabios para pedirles que me declarasen desaparecido y que él se encargaría de todo y pasaría a la historia como el único responsable de la matanza. Le dije que no, que no era justo, y me respondió: "hoy arruiné la vida de decenas de mis propios familiares; me gustaría poder salvar las de dos". Uno de esos dos era yo y el otro eras tú, Sasuke. Me hizo jurar que huiría para volver en algún momento y ayudarte con lo que necesitases, sin revelar toda la verdad, pues Itachi temía que te volvieses contra nuestra propia Aldea y generases la matanza que nosotros evitamos con tanto dolor. También me confió los pergaminos en donde se detallaba todo acerca de los vampiros; me pidió que los ocultase para que nadie pudiese volver a desatar semejante locura. Luego me hizo marchar._

_Te lo juro Sasuke, tu hermano fue el mejor hombre que conocí en mi vida. _

_Me oculté los siguientes años, dedicándome a estudiar los pergaminos y sobreviviendo como podía. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que empecé a pensar en el sentido de mi vida, ¿Cuál era mi propósito? ¿Venir a verte? Yo pensaba que había algo más, algo que me estimulase a seguir día a día._

_Estaba de paso en un pueblo diminuto cuando percibí un chackra que no había sentido desde la fatídica noche en donde habíamos luchado contra los demás Uchiha. Pronto localicé la fuente de energía: era un vampiro. Un ninja, un genin apenas, que estaba bebiendo de la sangre de la hija de un granjero; lo maté fácilmente y me di cuenta de que esa era mi tarea: exterminar a su raza._

_En un principio me las arreglé yo solo, pero comencé a conseguir subvención por parte de algunos señores feudales, con lo que pude establecer mi propio grupo de caza-vampiros. Los seduje con la idea de que podríamos descubrir como trasladarla inmortalidad de los vampiros hacia ellos, sin tener que sufrir las incomodidades de la transformación y la sed. Por supuesto, el dinero nunca fue mi objetivo. _

_Fue entonces cuando Itachi me contactó. Se apareció de improvisto en mi base de operaciones; me alegré al verlo, pero no duró: estaba muy enfermo y me dijo que moriría pronto. Me hizo jurar que te protegería y antes de fallecer me autorizó a implantarme sus ojos; así fue como obtuve mi Sharingan._

_Cuando me enteré que Orochimaru pensaba convertirte en vampiro, inmediatamente decidí encargarme en persona de rescatarte. Sin embargo, cuando llegué ya era tarde. Vlad te liberó y mataste a mis hombres._

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás Sasuke. No puedo dejar que completes tu plan. Le he fallado a Itachi._

_¡Sasuke, llegó tu hora!_

…..

Nadie hablaba, a todos los cubría el silencio. A todos excepto a Sasuke, que reía a carcajadas:

-¿Detener mi plan? Mi plan está concretándose en estos instantes. Kakashi, el ninja que copia, actualmente está convirtiendo a toda la población de Konoha; ¡Pronto contaré con todo un ejército!

-No me tomes por tonto, Sasuke-graznó Zuko-sé muy bien que ese no es tu verdadero plan; sé muy bien que el Sharingan no permite controlar a los vampiros, pero sí permite abrir la puerta a una fuerza terrible.

Sasuke frunció el seño:

-¡Cállate! Toda tu maldita existencia es un insulto al clan Uchiha, al que tú traicionaste igual que mi hermano. Después de que te mate llegará el momento de la reconstrucción.

Sasuke tocó el rostro de Temari, que sonrió gustosa.

-¡Los Uchiha volverán como señores vampiro! ¡Esto termina aquí!-rugió Sasuke.

-Tienes razón-murmuró Zuko- esto termina aquí, ¡Susanoo!

La invocación púrpura apreció y rodeó al cazador, quién comenzó a ejecutar sellos de mano:

-¡Jutsu cadenas del infierno!

De la espalda de Zuko brotaron más cadenas compuestas por kanjis brillantes. Sasuke quiso desenvainar su espada, pero las cadenas lo rodearon velozmente y lo estrellaron violentamente contra el suelo.

-¡Sasuke!-gimió Temari.

-¡Maldición, paren con esta locura!-gritó Naruto.

Sin embargo, no los oían; en ese momento, tanto para Zuko como para Sasuke, solo existían dos personas en el mundo.

-Me costará la vida, pero voy a llevarte conmigo, Sasuke. ¡Jutsu ejecución de dos almas!

Las cadenas empezaron a arder como nunca. Sasuke intentó activar su Sharingan, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía; el jutsu de Zuko le había drenado el chackra en cuestión de segundos. Gritó.

Hubo un destello intensísimo de luz, luego una explosión. La onda expansiva arrojó a Temari fuera del edificio envuelta en una nube de polvo y escombros; a duras penas se levantó y volvió a subir.

"Sasuke"

Ambos Uchiha se hallaban tendidos en el suelo; en medio de la polvareda, se encontraba Naruto con el brazo extendido. La kunoichi de la Arena comprendió que el Uzumaki había detenido el jutsu de Zuko con su Rasengan.

-Maldito vampiro, malditos sean tú y todos los de tu raza.

Zuko se esforzaba en erguirse, pero las piernas le temblaban y lo echaban abajo.

Temari se acercó a Sasuke, quién jadeaba violentamente con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Sasuke, ¿Estás bien?

El Uchiha la miró con desesperación; de improviso, se abalanzó sobre ella y la arrojó al suelo.

-Sasuke…

El vampiro clavó los colmillos en el cuello de la vampiresa y un fino hilo de sangre brotó de la herida. Sasuke absorbía con violencia mientras su Chackra se restituía. Con la boca roja, el pelinegro, se apartó del cadáver de Temari

Sasuke se irguió y contempló a Zuko:

-Gracias a que soy un vampiro, me resulta muy fácil recuperar mi energía; claro, esto complicará las relaciones con la Arena, pero no importa. Ahora que tú mismo corriste a enfrentarme, ya no necesito su ayuda para buscarte.

Zuko adoptó una postura de combate. Casi no le quedaba energía, pero estaba dispuesto a morir peleando.

-¡Basta!-gritó Naruto-¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué se destruyen mutuamente? ¿No les importa la Aldea en la cual crecieron?

-Naruto…-gimió Sakura.

El rubio se arrodilló a su lado. Los kanjis de chackra se habían extendido y cubrían casi la mitad de su cuerpo.

-Escúchame, chupasangre. Esos sellos seguirán expandiéndose hasta matarla, a menos que yo desactive el jutsu; ayúdame con Sasuke y la salvaré. Tendrás a tu mujer y salvarás a la Aldea. No seas tonto.

Naruto observó a Sasuke, con las palabras de Zuko resonando en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pensó en su amigo, en su rival, aquel con el que había atravesando tantísimas misiones luchando codo a codo. Aquel que se había en busca de poder…

Naruto lloraba:

-Sasuke, perdóname-el vampiro arqueó una ceja, sorprendido-perdóname por no haberte vencido en el Valle del Fin. Todo esto es mi culpa, mi error…pero debo enmendarlo. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. ¡Rasengan!

Naruto voló con la esfera luminoso en la mano. Fueron los segundos más largos de su vida; parecían transcurrir en cámara lenta. En una fracción de segundo vio a Sasuke concentrar energía en el puño para formar un Chidori, pero supo que había reaccionado demasiado tarde.

El Rasengan impactó; Naruto sintió los huesos rompiéndose, los órganos destrozándose.

Y vio el cuerpo de Sakura que caía, se estrellaba secamente.

-Sasuke…-el nombre alcanzó a brotar de los labios. Luego, la pelirosa serró los ojos.

Naruto se hallaba inmóvil, petrificado, sin poder creer que lo que veía no era un sueño. Su cabeza ya no soportaba más, no podía aguantar tanta locura.

Ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Sasuke lo impactó de lleno con el Chidori; casi sintió alivio, pues se libraba del sufrimiento y también de la sed, la maldita sed…

Fue su último pensamiento.

Sasuke miró al cielo con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios, como si acabase de realizar una diablura infantil.

-Solo quedas tú viejo, y la verdad, nunca has valido gran cosa.

Zuko sonrió:

-Puede que tengas razón, puede que siempre haya sido una maldita oveja negra. Pero hoy, hoy tendré un gran final. Y tú también.

El cazador se quitó la capa que llevaba encima, revelando un chaleco de papeles-bomba.

-Tengo suficiente para hacer explotar toda la calle, Sasuke. No quise usarlo en un principio para no matar a tantos inocentes, pero no tengo opción. Es tu fin.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Zuko; instintivamente quiso llevarse la mano hacia atrás, pero no podía: estaba paralizado.

-¿Qué has hecho, chupasangre?

-Adiós Zuko, ¡Amaterasu!

Las llamas negras surgieron de la nada y comenzaron trepando por el brazo del cazador. En pocos segundos cubrían todo su cuerpo y el cazador gritaba. El fuego negro era tan ardiente que desintegraba los pergaminos antes de que pudiesen explotar.

En pocos segundos solo quedó una pila de cenizas que el viento no tardó en disolver.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada:

-Como siempre, me has servido bien, Ino.

La kunoichi rubia cayó frente a Sasuke, arrodillada.

-He hecho todo cuanto me pediste, mi amor. Me encargué de sumar a Sakura a nuestras filas para que sedujese y convirtiese a Kakashi, que en estos momentos está expandiendo las filas de tu ejército; convertí a Naruto y lo volví un marginado, para que no pudiese convertirse en una amenaza; me encargué de Tsunade y ahora te ayudé a matar a tu mayor enemigo.

El Uchiha la tomó por la barbilla:

-Ha llegado la hora de tu recompensa.

Ino sonrió y cerró los ojos:

-Sí, el Ritual del Poder.

Sasuke comenzó a ejecutar sellos.

Un kanji rojo apareció brillando bajo los pies de Ino. De él comenzaron a brotar hilos de energía que se ceñían al cuerpo de la rubia. De pronto sintió dolor, pues los hilos comenzaban a apretarla.

-Sasuke, el jutsu está lastimando mi cuerpo.

-Ino, ha llegado la hora de que me prestes tu último servicio.

El Uchiha se cortó la mano y cubrió a la chica con su sangre. Ino no entendía nada; quiso gritar, pero los hilos ya se habían formado alrededor de su boca. Estaba totalmente aprisionada.

-Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, portador del Sharingan, abro las puertas que hace tanto te han sido cerradas y te ofrezco el cuerpo de esta chica para que puedes escapar de la dimensión en donde te encerraron, ¡Mircala, gran reina de los vampiros!

En donde antes se hallaba Ino, ahora se encontraba una bola de energía de color lechoso. De pronto, el chackra comenzó a achicarse y a adoptar forma.

Era más baja que ino; su rostro era joven y casi dulce; su cabello, largo, castaño y sedoso; sus ojos eran como dos carbones encendidos; sus curvas, redondas y duras.

No tendría más de quince años, pero su poder se percibía claramente.

Sasuke se acercó y se arrodilló ante ella:

-Mi reina, por fin has vuelto.

-Sasuke, cumpliste a la perfección las órdenes que te di aquella vez que te hablé a través de Vlad. Gracias a ti, puedo volver a sentir la brisa acariciándome la piel, el fresco de la tarde, la humedad de la lluvia. Eres mi mejor vasallo y serás recompensado: tu clan volverá a vivir.

-Gracias mi reina. Si quieres usar mi cuerpo o beber mi sangre, házlo.

Mircala sonrió:

-Sin dudas te meteré en mi cama Sasuke, pero no ahora. No, ahora tenemos mucho que hacer. La noche ha llegado para el mundo shinobi.

….

**Prólogo**:

Haru odiaba las rondas de vigilancia.

Nunca, nunca nada perturbaba la quietud del desierto de Sunagure, por lo que siempre terminaba perdiendo el tiempo observando pequeños remolinos de arena que se formaban y desaparecían sobre las dunas.

Se acomodó entre las rocas con una capa para frenar los constantes del viento.

"El único enemigo del que debo cuidarme."

Mantuvo la mirada fija en el horizonte por 10 minutos, hasta que empezó sentir sueño.

"No puedo, maldita sea."

Se irguió y llevó la mano a la cantimplora. Vació un cuarto del contenido sobre su rostro y se sintió un poco mejor; el pelo mojado se le metió entre los ojos. Mientras se lo quitaba, creyó ver una figura humana en el horizonte.

"Algún viajero."

Cuando terminó de retirarse el pelo, las sombras eran diez.

"Una compañía de viajeros."

De pronto, las sombras empezaron a correr.

"Shinobis." Ahora Haru ya no dudaba.

Tomó sus binoculares para observarlos mejor. Los miro fijamente por unos segundos. El binocular cayó sobre la arena.

Iban semidesnudos, corriendo en cuatro patas como animales, con la lengua afuera y los colmillos filosos, relucientes bajo el sol de la tarde.

En el horizonte, las sombras no paraban de llegar.

**FIN**.

Al fin, llegó el final de Vampiresas de Konoha.

No puedo dejar de agradecer a todas las personas que han leído mi historia y le han dedicado una parte de su tiempo. Gracias, simplemente.

Como siempre, los invito a dejar reviews, aunque también les pido que, si lo hacen, se cuiden de no poner spoilers para aquellos que tal vez no hayan terminado el fic. Si desean comentar en profundidad algún aspecto o alguna escena que les haya gustado o que les hay disgustado, pueden hacerlo a través de mensajes privados XDD.

Ahora que terminé con Vampiresas, no se cual será mi próximo proyecto, hay muchas series sobre las que vale la pena escribir un fanfic.

Sin más preámbulo me despido, nos leemos luego.

_Si un haz bajo la manga es bueno, dos es mejor._


End file.
